Armonia Nectere Pasus
by AJ Dark
Summary: ¿Y si... Draco Malfoy, asustado y cansado, hubiera reunido la fuerza suficiente para pedirle ayuda a Dumbledore en su sexto año y ser capaz de decidir entre lo que es correcto y lo que es fácil? Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafios" del foro de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black
1. Donde hay humo, hay fuego

_Hola! Menuda plasta ehhh! Pero estoy aprovechando porque he decido que, mientras continúe con "Cuando Arde el hielo" dedicaré mis momentos de inspiración en esto, pero cuando logre terminar el fic dejaré el fandom para intentar escribir algo productivo de mi propia cosecha. Es un proyecto que dejé aparcado y tengo que recuperar así que intentaré que mientras os canseís de leerme por aquí._

_Esta historia pretende ser corta ¿ok? Creo que tal vez tres capítulos aún no lo sé, pero no será un long fic._

**_Nurf,_**_ no sé si leerás esto, pero como la secuela se está tardando, este va por ti y tus grandiosos rewievs!_

_Gracias a todas las que seguís cada historia ^^ es un placer escribirlas_

_Besos y saludos._

**_AJ_**

___**Disclamer:**__ El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK R. Yo solo lo uso para jugar._

**_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafios" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_**

* * *

**I**

**Donde hay humo, hay fuego**

* * *

—_Armonia Nectere Pasus_

Draco contempló la punta de su varita y se estremeció. ¿Cómo había terminado así? ¿Por qué su vida estaba abocada a aquel destino de oscuridad y miedo?

Temblaba mientras abría de nuevo la puerta del armario y en aquella manzana mordida, roja y brillante, vio la muerte en su estado más brutal.

La inocencia, la pureza, la bondad… todo quedaba arrasado por aquella maldición imperdonable irónicamente pincelada del color de la esperanza.

_Asesinos._

Esa palabra reverberaba una y otra vez en su cerebro, cada vez más pesada, más real.

Se había pasado años anhelando el regreso del Señor Tenebroso, hablando de la pureza de la sangre, de las Artes Oscuras… ¿Qué sabía él en realidad? No había sido más que un niño cegado por su riqueza y el poder que ostentaba su apellido. Pero ¿Y ahora? Llevaba meses viviendo un infierno, acojonado y cansado. Todo el curso huyendo de la compañía de los demás por miedo a que descubrieran que estaba aterrado de la misión que todos creían _honorable_, que vieran que comenzaba a dudar de la cordura de su padre, al que había empezado a ver como un ser pusilánime y servil, plegado a las órdenes de un ser despreciable y mestizo. ¡Un mestizo en Malfoy Manor creyéndose el dios y el amo del lugar! Si sus antepasados se levantaran de sus tumbas temblarían de rabia. ¿Por qué mierda luchaban y morían por él? Ni siquiera era merecedor de estar donde estaba…

Aún recordaba el día que se enteró de que no era más que un mestizo criado entre _muggles_, que había descubierto la magia por casualidad. Se sintió engañado, estafado y herido. Herido porque por primera vez veía tambalearse los principios con los que su padre había intentado educarle. ¿Cómo era posible que magos de un linaje como los Black, los Malfoy, los Yaxley o los Parkinson se postraran ante él? Descendiente de Salazar Slytherin, dijo su padre… ¡A la mierda!

El no quería morir por él, no quería terminar como su Lucius, una marioneta frágil y acobardada, sin varita, sin poder ¡Sin nada! Draco era lo bastante hombre ya para diferenciar la astucia de la vergüenza. Él era astuto, capaz de arrimarse al sol que más calentara para seguir vivo y disfrutar de esa vida con todos los lujos posibles. Pero también era orgulloso y no quería ser el elfo doméstico de nadie. Además, por encima de todo, no quería ser un asesino… y lo peor era que no pensaba que pudiera serlo.

Se frotó el antebrazo conteniendo un escalofrío. Aquel era el castigo de los Malfoy. Su tía Bellatrix lo llamaba honor, él prefería darle el nombre de pesadilla porque viendo su presente y dilucidando su funesto futuro no le gustaba nada lo que perfilaba de él.

Pero ¿Acaso tenía opciones? ¿Acaso alguien le había dado a elegir? Nadie le había preguntado antes de marcarle como a una puta vaca y lanzarle a su colegio, esperando que se convirtiera en un asesino. No de cualquiera no, de Albus Dumbledore que, por viejo y chocho que fuera estaba considerado por muchos el mejor mago de todos los tiempos. La lógica de aquello era aplastante, pensó con ironía, el que él, con su magia de sexto curso y las pocas clases de Artes Oscuras que su tía le había dado aquel verano venciera al director de Hogwarts era lo que en términos generales cualquiera con dos dedos de frente llamaría suicidio.

Pero sabía, en el fondo sabía que el Señor Oscuro esperaba que fallase en su misión, para poder matarle delante de sus padres y demostrar a todos sus siervos qué ocurría cuando alguien la cagaba del modo que lo había hecho Lucius Malfoy.

Así que estaba jodido.

Inspiró hondo, limpiándose con rabia las lágrimas que habían escapado a sus ojos y se giró largándose de la Sala de los Menesteres.

Caminó por los pasillos sin rumbo fijo y se derrumbó en el hueco de una de las escaleras. Hundió la cara entre sus brazos, intentando controlar los sollozos que le desgarraban, haciéndole temblar y se perdió en el latido de su propio corazón, en el sonido de sus quedos gemidos y su acelerada respiración. Se dejó ir, descargando toda su frustración, su furia, su terror… dejando que sus silenciosos lamentos salieran a borbotones en la soledad de aquel lugar que hoy le servía de refugio. Perdió la percepción del tiempo y olvidó el reloj, dejando que sus propias lágrimas fueran el bálsamo de su atormentada alma.

No sabía cuantos minutos o tal vez horas, había pasado allí, pero al salir escuchó las risas y la música que llegaban desde el fondo del corredor. Frunciendo el ceño y dejándose llevar por la curiosidad más básica, se encaminó hacia el jaleo, intentando recordar que evento estaba teniendo lugar.

—Oh vamos, vamos Hermione…

La voz de la sangre sucia Granger le hizo frenar en seco y escudarse tras una armadura pegado completamente a la pared.

— Piensa, piensa, piensa

— ¿Hermione? — La voz ronca y embaucadora de un chico se escuchó desde el otro corredor — Ya veo que tienes ganas de jugar gatita…

Draco puso una mueca de desagrado, la misma que tenía en ese instante el rostro de Hermione.

— Aggg que asco. Ganas de jugar al Quiddich, con tu cabeza de bludger maldita sea.

El rubio escuchó a la chica y no pudo evitar sonreír ante sus palabras.

— Hermioneeee. Mioneeeeee

El susurro que pretendía ser seductor se escuchó como un maullido, más cercano y Granger soltó una maldición muy poco femenina justo al otro lado de la armadura.

— Tenía que haber comido más dragón de ese maloliente. Que chico tan baboso ¡Por Merlín! ¿Dónde diablos se habrá metido Harry?

— Ahh aquí estás preciosa — La castaña sintió como alguien tiraba de ella y la empotraba contra la pared encerrándola entre sus brazos. Soltó una exclamación. — Deberías saber cuánto me gusta jugar al gato y al ratón.

— Cormac me estás aplastando

Se removió entre sus brazos tratando de soltarse o, al menos, de llegar a su varita y poder lanzarle un _Everte Statum_ que lo alejara de ella, ya que los _cruciatus_ podrían llevarla a Azkaban. Pegó la cabeza a la pared huyendo de aquellos labios húmedos y poco atrayentes y lanzó un quejido cuando sintió la presión de su pechó.

— Sueltame Cormac.

Draco frunció el ceño al escuchar la voz de Granger. Al parecer Mclaggen estaba intentando propasarse con la chica… ¿Qué le importaba a él? Debería estar riéndose de la sangre sucia y del poco gusto que demostraba el chico, Gryffindor o no era un sangre pura y no entendía como podía degradarse así por esa estúpida.

Debería estar disfrutando, si. Y seguramente lo hubiera hecho un año antes, meses antes… pero no hoy. Aquel día estaba de mierda hasta el cuello, aquel día se había dado cuenta de demasiadas cosas. ¿Tenía acaso la culpa Granger de ser impura? ¿Se merecía morir? ¿Se merecía ser privada de su magia? ¿Ser utilizada, violada, asesinada?

Una extraña opresión se instaló en su garganta impidiéndole respirar con normalidad.

No, no se merecía eso, igual que él no se merecía acabar muerto bajo un _Avada_ por no poder completar su misión. Pero ¿A alguien le importaba que su destino estuviera sellado? No… Draco estaba solo, él tendría que lidiar con su mierda del mismo modo que Granger debería hacerlo con la suya. Además, para eso estaban el guardaespaldas Weasel y San Potter ¿No? Aunque no parecían llegar.

Un extraño sonido de succión y los ahogados quejidos de ella le hicieron comprender que McLaggen la estaba besando.

Hermione sintió la lengua de Cormac intentando traspasar la barrera de sus labios y la rabia se antepusó al miedo. Le mordió con fuerza, deseando haber podido arrancársela y escupió asqueada.

— ¡Auch! ¡Me has mordido!

Parecía incrédulo y… excitado. Draco maldijo. Desde donde estaba podía oler el whisky de fuego que seguramente el chico había estado bebiendo, de modo que era más que probable que estuviera ligeramente ebrio y que la resistencia de Granger solo consiguiera enardecerlo más. Conocía a más de un compañero de casa que disfrutaba dañando y obligando a las chicas, que se excitaban cuanto mayor era la resistencia de ellas. A él personalmente le parecía algo asqueroso que jamás había hecho, claro que nunca encontraba a ninguna que no estuviera más que dispuesta a meterse en su cama… o al menos así había sido hasta ese año. Aquel curso había perdido hasta ese placer, ni siquiera había recurrido a Pansy, hasta ese punto había llegado su apatía y su desidia.

— ¡Te he dicho que me sueltes! — Siseó ella con tanta furia que Draco dio gracias por no ser él en el momento en que la leona recuperara su varita.

— Sé que me deseas Hermione — La voz de McLaggen sonaba espesa y ella gritó — Vamos a comprobar cuanto me deseas.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? — Exclamó ofendida — ¡Saca la mano de ahí!

Se removió inquieta al sentir los dedos del chico por su muslo. Se las había apañado para subirle la falda del vestido y ascendía por su pierna sin pudor ninguno. Hermione tembló. Porque Cormac parecía ligeramente borracho pero su fuerza era mucho mayor que la de ella y no podía soltarse. Sin su magia empezaba a sentirse expuesta y asustada. Intentó retorcerse, buscando la postura para propinarle una patada en la entrepierna, o morderle donde quiera que llegara, pero él la inmovilizaba con una facilidad pasmosa.

Volvió a gritar y, de pronto el agarre se aflojó y el cuerpo de Cormac cayó al suelo desmayado.

Temblando, sin dejar de contemplar al chico tendido sobre la piedra, agarró con fuerza su varita, pese a que el movimiento constante de sus dedos le impediría lanzar en condiciones el más mínimo encantamiento.

¿Qué había ocurrido?

Miró a su alrededor buscando a quien quiera que le hubiera quitado a McLaggen de encima, porque sabía que alguien le había lanzado un _Desmaius,_pero no parecía haber nadie cerca.

— _Lumus_

Murmuró. A la tercera un haz de luz iluminó la punta de su varita y pudo ver, desapareciendo al final del corredor, una cabeza platinada que hubiera reconocido en cualquier parte.

— ¿Malfoy?

Demasiado sorprendida para creerlo sin verlo de verdad, salió corriendo tras él, dejando a Cormac allí tirado, tendido a su suerte y completamente olvidado.

Giró el recodo tras los pasos del Slytherin, guiándose más por el instinto que por la reducida visión. Escuchó el sonido sordo de una puerta al cerrarse y fue hasta allá abriéndola sin pensar.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo estúpida sangre sucia?

Por segunda vez en el mismo día, Hermione se sintió empujada contra la pared, esta vez en el reducido espacio de un escobero del primer piso.

Pero, a diferencia de la circunstancia previa, en esta ocasión no se sintió amenazada y, contra todo pronóstico, tampoco se sintió asqueada. El calor del cuerpo de Malfoy la envolvía, del mismo modo que lo hacía su olor, un aroma especiado, con un leve matiz picante que cosquilleaba su nariz y la hacía desear aspirar con fuerza para embeberse de él, para impregnarse de aquella extraña esencia que parecía intoxicarla.

Vaya ¿Tendría algo raro ese ponche que se había tomado antes de salir de la fiesta? ¿Un poquito de amortentia quizás?

Se tensó al sentir la respiración acelerada de Malfoy cerca de su sien, nunca había estado tan cerca de él y jamás la había tocado antes. Aunque, para ser absolutamente sinceros, ahora tampoco la tocaba en realidad. A diferencia de Cormac, que había presionado su cuerpo contra el de ella, restregándose de manera asquerosa mientras trataba de seducirla o cortejarla como lo haría un beduino, pensó con maldad. Malfoy la mantenía quieta con su presencia. La encerraba entre sus brazos, con las manos apoyadas en la pared y su pecho apenas a unos centímetros del de ella. Pero no se tocaban, ni siquiera se rozaban. Solo el aliento de él acariciaba la piel de su frente con cada exhalación, recordando a Hermione lo pegados que se encontraban en aquella oscuridad.

¿Qué había de diferente en él? Llevaba días fijándose en el Slytherin. No solo por la obsesión de Harry con que estaba marcado pese a lo joven que era, si no por ese aire atormentado que parecía tener últimamente. Apenas se metía con los alumnos de primero y mucho menos con ella, Harry o Ron. No se le veía por los alrededores del castillo con sus fieles súbditos, ni siquiera con Crabbe y Goyle o con Pansy Parkinson. Parecía... Triste. Estaba mucho más delgado y había dejado de entrenar con el equipo de Quiddich. ¿Sería cierto lo que Harry pensaba? Pero, de ser así ¿Por qué iba a ayudarla con Cormac? ¿Un mortífago ayudando a una sangre sucia?

— ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Draco parpadeó en la oscuridad de aquel armario con olor a polvo y a cerrado. El sonido de su voz en aquel opresivo silencio le había sorprendido, pese a saber que era ella quien estaba ante él. No verla, solo sentirla, parecía más fácil, como si pudiera obviar por un momento que era Granger aquella muchacha que estaba casi entre sus brazos, rodeándole con un inocente aroma a cereza que empezaba a hacerle la boca agua.

Era mejor no ver su rostro, no comprobar que era una impura la que estaba haciendo despertar a su dormida virilidad con su sola presencia, con la calidez de su respiración, que llega a hasta su garganta poniéndole el vello de punta. Al fin y al cabo era un adolescente ¿No? Su cuerpo, Malfoy o no, no entendía de sangres ni de linajes. Llevaba demasiado tiempo solo y desde luego, eso empezaba a pasarle factura si la sabelotodo de Granger conseguía que se empalmase solo con tenerla cerca.

— Yo no he hecho nada.

Era mentira. Claro que había sido él quien había lanzado un _Desmaius _al imbécil de McLaggen. No sabía por qué lo había hecho, ni quería saberlo. Solo sintió el repentino deseo de sacárselo de encima y, antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía le había hechizado y había salido huyendo de allí, impelido por la necesidad de alejarse de ella cuanto antes.

— Si lo has hecho — susurró Hermione — Estabas allí. Nos viste y le hechizaste.

— Nadie te creerá — Siseó acercándose tanto a ella que la castaña creyó haber sentido el roce de sus labios en la frente — Además solo trataba de salvar de la humillación a ese cretino, por andar babeando sobre una impura como tú. Seguro que cuando se le pase la borrachera me agradecerá que le librara de cometer semejante error.

Hermione se sintió herida. No lo iba a negar, no ante sí misma al menos. En el fondo, su lógica le decía que aquella serpiente rastrera trataba de negar lo evidente, que decía eso para salvaguardar su orgullo o algo similar, aún así dolía escucharlo, como siempre.

Sabía que lo que le estaba diciendo no eran más que escusas y eso solo acicateaba su curiosidad. ¿Por qué Draco Malfoy la había ayudado a _ella_?

— Lo sé. Ni siquiera yo misma logro creerlo — Dijo en un murmullo que él, dado lo cerca que se encontraba, escuchó perfectamente.

La tensión del cuerpo del rubio se relajó un tanto y casi suspiró con alivio. Lo último que le faltaba a su ya de por sí mierda de existencia, era que aquella estúpida fuera diciendo por ahí que la había ayudado. Lo creyeran o no, solo pondría su nombre en boca de todos y teniendo en cuenta que quería pasar lo más desapercibido posible aquel año, aquello no le iba a ayudar en absoluto. Además, el hecho de que cualquier rumor podría poner en duda su lealtad a la causa que ahora servía.

Draco volvió a tensarse cuando sintió la mano de ella sobre su pecho. Unas chispas saltaron entre ellos tras el roce y se paralizó, completamente petrificado. El lugar donde solo las puntas de sus dedos habían hecho contacto, ardió, lanzando llamaradas de calor que lamían su piel haciendo que hasta las palmas de las manos comenzaran a hormiguearle. Su corazón se saltó un latido y se lanzó de pronto a una cabalgada vertiginosa, acelerándose y bombeando contra sus costillas con tanto ímpetu que temió que ella lo pudiera oír. Sentía la sangre acumularse en sus sienes y una fuerte sacudida le recorrió de la cabeza a los pies. Exhaló de golpe, vaciando sus pulmones y al sentir un ligero mareo opresivo se acordó de respirar. Fue un error hacerlo, ya que el olor de ella se metió en sus fosas nasales y se impregnó en su cerebro grabándose en él de manera inexorable y, mucho se temía Draco, no de forma efímera.

Tenía que separarse de ella, alejarla, empujarla contra la pared, darse la vuelta y salir de aquel jodido y asfixiante escobero. Pero por más que su mente daba la orden, su cuerpo no parecía responder a los impulsos neuronales, la sinapsis era inexistente y no le sorprendería acabar babeando si seguía así.

Hermione no estaba mucho mejor. La proximidad de Malfoy comenzaba a convertir en papilla su cerebro y en gelatina sus piernas… ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Empezó a temblar, casi imperceptiblemente al darse cuenta de que lo que tenía bajo los dedos era el pecho del Slytherin. Se sorprendió ante lo asombrosamente cálido que parecía, teniendo en cuenta que siempre le había asociado con la frialdad propia de los ofidios y aspiró con brusquedad al sentir en las yemas de sus dedos el acelerado latido de su corazón. Tragó saliva, consciente de que él no parecía estar mejor que ella. La parte racional de la castaña, que para ese entonces era mínima, le decía que esa proximidad estaba afectando a ambos, quisieran o no reconocerlo y, cuando su propio corazón se acompasó al desaforado ritmo del de Malfoy, apenas consciente de lo que hacía, su palma se apoyó completamente sobre la túnica de Slytherin que le cubría.

Aquello pareció ser el fósforo que prendió lo inevitable.

— Mierda

Draco susurró esa palabra de forma agónica sobre los labios de ella una milésima de segundo antes de cubrirlos con los suyos y devorarla. Literalmente.

El mundo se paró, se sacudió y después dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Allí dejó de importar absolutamente todo lo que no fueran él, ella y sus bocas unidas en un beso prohibido y desesperado.

Hermione gimió en su boca y Draco gruñó en respuesta, bajando sus manos hasta el cuello de la chica, flexionando los dedos a su alrededor y usando los pulgares para elevar su barbilla y profundizar el beso, invadiendo aquella húmeda cavidad con su impenitente lengua. La castaña le rodeó con sus brazos, acariciándole la nuca y los finos mechones que rozaban su piel, hundiendo los dedos en sus cabellos, empujándole hacía ella, buscando fusionarse con él en aquel extraño y atemporal instante robado.

Sus pechos se aplastaron, sus corazones latiendo desenfrenados uno contra el otro mientras sus lenguas batallaban en la más sensual de las luchas, enredándose, lamiéndose, jugando a un peligroso juego en el que no eran más que novatos inexpertos.

Draco deslizó las manos por su garganta y sus hombros, bajó por sus costados hasta aferrar la pequeña cintura y finalmente la abrazó, atrayéndola contra su propio cuerpo hasta que quedó pegada a él, fundida completamente a su persona.

Sus bocas se buscaban una y otra vez, apenas necesitando oxígeno para seguir existiendo. Respiraban tan solo para poder seguir besándose como si el mundo fuera a terminarse al día siguiente. Algo que, para Draco, era más que probable al fin y al cabo.

Acarició la espalda de la chica, arrugando la tela de su túnica entre sus dedos y ladeó la cabeza buscando adentrarse más en el paraíso de su boca. Lamió sus labios, dejando un reguero de besos por su mandíbula y su barbilla y ella hizo lo mismo en su mejilla y sus párpados. El rubio se estremeció y rozó sus nalgas disimuladamente, casi esperando que ella se tensara y se apartara de él, pero Hermione estaba demasiado ocupada disfrutando de aquellas sensaciones desconocidas para ella, absorbiendo cada caricia, cada beso, cada roce, desconectada de la realidad y de todo lo que no fuera aquel instante. Levantó la pierna cuando la mano de él, que acariciaba su muslo bajo la falda, la instó a ello y rodeó la cadera del muchacho sin poder evitar gemir al sentir en aquel punto que palpitaba anhelante, la dureza de su enorme erección.

En el instante en que entraron, incluso sobre las capas de ropa, en tan íntimo contacto ambos se congelaron y se miraron a los ojos… o lo hubieran hecho si aquella oscuridad no fuera absoluta. Sentían sus respiraciones aceleradas, sus alientos entremezclándose, sus labios aún rozando los del otro. Completamente pegados, estremecidos, aterrorizados.

En aquellos segundos el mundo de nuevo se paró y volvió a girar, dejándolos como los había encontrado. La realidad se vertió sobre ellos congelándoles de golpe.

Hermione sintió como sus ojos se empañaban y luchó por contener las rebeldes lágrimas que pujaban por derramarse. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué le ocurría a su cuerpo? ¿Qué era aquella extraña calidez que se extendía en su pecho? Tembló entre los brazos de Malfoy, lista para encajar los insultos y la degradación que le esperaban, asustada al comprender que aquella vez sería devastador escuchar su desprecio porque aquel era su primer beso… al menos su primer beso de verdad. La primera vez que conocía el deseo y que perdía la cabeza de manera tan brutal.

El que hubiera sido con él la horrorizaba pero sería absurdo negarlo, de modo que lo arrinconó, dispuesta a pensar en ello más tarde.

Pero Draco no hubiera sido capaz de hablar aunque lo deseara con todas sus malditas fuerzas, mucho menos capaz de insultarla en modo alguno después de la forma en la que se había ofrecido a él, con aquella entrega y aquella inocente pasión que le había vuelto loco.

Estaba acabado, era oficial. Total y completamente jodido.

La soltó como si quemara y, de hecho lo hacía, su mero contacto ardía y lo último que necesitaba en su vida era sentirse atraído por una sangre sucia a la que tendría que haber dejado sola para lidiar con MaLaggen en aquel solitario pasillo. Él debía matar a la gente como ella, debía librar al mundo de los mugrosos sangre sucia que no hacían más que contaminar y deshonrar la magia.

Era un mortífago, con una misión de la que dependía su vida y la de sus padres, nada más importaba que seguir adelante con el plan. Era su única salida.

La empujó y salió abriendo de golpe la puerta.

— Lumus — Hermione pudo ver su perfil cuando se quedó parado debajo del dintel, con el rostro levemente girado hacia ella, mortalmente serio — No te vuelvas a acercar a mí, jamás — Se limpió los labios con la manga de la túnica y su boca se torció en un gesto de desagrado — Me das asco.

Se marchó odiándola, casi tanto como la había deseado minutos atrás, odiando su piel por ser tan suave, sus labios receptivos y hambrientos que se habían acoplado a los suyos a la perfección. Odió sus manos, su cuerpo… su sangre.

Cuando giró el pasillo rumbo a las mazmorras habría jurado que escuchó un sollozo, pero le daba igual, de hecho esperaba que llorara, que sufriera, del mismo modo que estaba sufriendo él, condenado, maldito… solo.

Se miró las manos mientras corría hacia su sala común, temblaban. Tragó en grueso y cerró los ojos con fuerza apoyándose contra la pared y golpeándola con saña. Maldito fuera ¿En qué se estaba convirtiendo? Se le escapó un sollozo y no pudo controlar los espasmos de su cuerpo que le agitaban de forma incontrolable.

Ella le había hecho sentir tranquilo, en calma. Sus besos, su presencia, su cuerpo adherido al suyo como una segunda piel, habían sido un bálsamo para su agonizante alma torturada y, Merlín le ayudara, deseaba ese consuelo más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Ansiaba volver a tocarla, volver a sentirla… Nunca antes había sido así con ninguna otra chica ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué la única que le era prohibida? Pero en el fondo siempre lo había sabido y siempre la había detestado por ello. _Ubi fumus, ibi ignis, _pensó. Dónde hay humo, hay fuego. Y ellos siempre habían sido como el humo, envolviéndose uno al otro de forma molesta e irritante. Se cegaban, cuando peleaban no veían más allá de ellos mismos. Él abusaba, ella ignoraba, pero cuando discutían las chispas saltaban y finalmente una había prendido el fuego del que habían sido presa.

Golpeó una vez más el muro de piedra, ajeno al dolor, ajeno a la sangre que resbalaba por sus puños.

Su vida estaba haciendo equilibrios en el filo de un abismo y si iba a caer, porque sabía que lo haría ¿Por qué negarse la única calma que podía conseguir? Ella no sería su perdición, puesto que él ya estaba perdido de modo que ¿Qué más daba su sangre ahora? ¿Acaso podía ella estar más sucia de lo que lo estaba él?

Apretó las mandíbulas y dio la contraseña.

No. Nadie estaba más rodeado de inmundicia que los Malfoy en aquel momento, pero ella, pese a todo el odio y el antagonismo mutuo, le había tocado sin miedo a mancharse, le había besado pese a su depravación, ignorando la podredumbre de su alma y dándole el único remanso de paz que había encontrado en el infierno.

Sabía que la había herido pero daba igual, conseguiría tenerla una vez más. Exprimiría hasta la última gota de su calma y su inocencia, absorbiendo aquella serenidad, calmaría su miedo con la valentía de la leona.

Quisiera ella o no.

Hermione había llorado. Claro que lo había hecho. Cuando él se fue se dejó caer al suelo rodeando sus piernas con sus brazos, hundió el rostro entre sus rodillas y se descompuso en silenciosos sollozos desesperados.

Cada lágrima fue la nota de un aria compuesta por su misma alma, cuyo coro no fueron si no los quedos lamentos que brotaban de sus enrojecidos labios.

Lloraba por ella, por haber dejado su dignidad perdida en algún lugar de aquel estúpido escobero. Lloraba por la vergüenza de haberse visto rechazada nada más y nada menos que por la persona a la que más odiaba en el mundo. Lloraba porque la noche había sido un completo desastre y, sobre todo, lloraba porque era mentira.

Porque sabía que él había estado tan asustado y sorprendido como ella, porque ambos se habían quedado al descubierto ante aquellos besos… porque era imposible que fuera odio lo que sentía cuando todo en lo que podía pensar era en repetirlo.

Estaba perdida, desubicada y aterrorizada.

No tenía libros a los que acudir para entender que era lo que le pasaba, pero sí sabía que estaba mal. Draco Malfoy era la última persona sobre la faz de la tierra en la que debía fijarse, tenía que olvidar.

Tomó varias bocanadas de aire y se levantó frotando sus ojos y componiéndose el vestido. No volvería a la fiesta de modo que salió rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor esperando que al día siguiente, al despertar, aquello no hubiese sido más que un mal sueño.


	2. Vivire Memento

_Nos leemos abajo ¿Ok? Una anotación: Escribí esto escuchando Frozen de Within Temptation, un gran tema de un grupo que personalmente me encanta ;)_

_**Disclamer:**__ El mundo de HP pertenece a JK R_

* * *

__**II**

**Vivire Memento**

* * *

Todos se habían marchado a casa por Navidad…. Todos menos ella.

Hermione salió de la desierta sala común de Gryffindor rumbo al comedor en el que, con suerte, habría algún otro alumno además de Malfoy y ella.

Se había arrepentido de quedarse trescientas veces en la última hora, el tiempo que hacía que los carruajes se fueron rumbo a Hogsmeade y al Expreso.

Según Harry era el momento perfecto para seguir a Malfoy y ver qué es lo que estaba tramando, ya que por primera vez en seis años el Slytherin iba a pasar las Navidades en el colegio y, según Harry, eso no hacía más que demostrar que se traía algo entre manos, algo oscuro y malvado.

Hermione resopló. Ella no creía que fuera un mortífago… por favor ¿Malfoy? Era un matón con delirios de grandeza y algo vanidoso, pero fuera de eso no le veía siendo un asesino. No parecía lo bastante valiente como para jugarse la vida en uno u otro bando de la guerra que se avecinaba. Aún así, con lo cabezota que podía llegar a ser Harry, si no se hubiera quedado ella, lo hubiese hecho él y eso sería mucho más difícil de explicar ante los Weasley. En cambio que ella no fuera a la Madriguera era extraño pero no inconcebible, dado que podía estar con sus padres, en el mundo muggle.

_Y aquí estoy_, pensó Hermione, _apenas unos días después del Accidente-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, prácticamente sola en Hogwarts con el chico Al-que-no-debí-besar y la misión de perseguirle durante todas las vacaciones para comprobar si es o no un miembro del ejército de Voldemort… estas serán las mejores navidades de mi vida, sin duda alguna._

Llegó al comedor y se sentó en su mesa, en su desierta y desangelada mesa, mirando hacia el lugar en el que siempre se sentaba aquella sibilina serpiente. Sabía que se había quedado en el Hogwarts y era la hora de comer, mortífago o no, capullo integral o no, debía bajar al comedor ¿Verdad?

Se sirvió un poco de carne mirando a su alrededor, un par de niños de segundo curso de Hufflepuff, dos chicas de Ravenclaw de tercero y un par más de cuarto o quinto… nadie de Gryffindor y nadie en Slytherin… ¿Acaso habían salido familiares como setas a la gente que solía quedarse en la escuela? Juraría que siempre había algún alumno más.

Suspiró apoyando el codo en la mesa y la barbilla en la mano con aire aburrido. Aquello iba a ser un infierno.

Un movimiento bajo el marco de la puerta llamó su atención, un Slytherin la observaba sin parpadear, completamente absorto en ella.

Theodore Nott.

Hermione se sonrojó sin saber por qué, cuando la mirada del chico la recorrió por completo. Al fin y al cabo no había sido ella a la que habían pillado mirando, pero él no parecía turbado por haber sido sorprendido _in fraganti_ y, para sorpresa de la chica, tras un ligero asentimiento de cabeza, que bien podría haber sido tomado como un saludo, se fue hasta su sitio habitual y se sentó a comer relajadamente.

Cuando por fin Draco Malfoy apareció ni siquiera miró en su dirección, fue directamente hacía donde estaba Nott y se sentó frente a él, de espaldas a Hermione que entrecerró los ojos con fastidio y hundió el cuchillo en la madera.

Menuda idiota, se reprendió en cuanto fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo al asesinar al rubio con los ojos.

Soltó el cuchillo y pensó que aquello era lo mejor, que no supiera que ella seguía en Hogwarts era definitivamente una ventaja. Dio gracias a los merodeadores por el bendito mapa y a Harry habérselo entregado a MacGonagall como ella pretendía unos años antes. Lo cogería junto a la capa de invisibilidad y montaría guardia si era necesario frente a las mazmorras hasta descubrir que había en su antebrazo izquierdo.

Iba perdida en sus pensamientos, barajando todas las posibilidades, cuando alguien la atrapó por detrás y la empujó contra el muro en un pequeño hueco del corredor. Por un momento, por un terrible instante, recordó a Cormac y gritó, o lo hubiera hecho si unos labios cálidos y duros que conocía perfectamente, no se hubiesen tragado el sonido de su garganta, amortiguándolo e invadiendo a su vez las profundidades de su expectante y húmeda concavidad.

Fue un beso duro y exigente, casi violento en su necesidad. Draco aferraba su cintura, devorando su boca como un hambriento que, tras mucha espera hubiese podido saciar su anhelo. Puede que no fuera un momento de ternura o cariño, pero Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse completamente abrumada, se sintió especial. Nunca nadie la había necesitado así, de forma tan desesperada, casi salvaje. Pero esos labios que exigían, ofrecían por igual, se entregaban a ella y, en muda súplica enmascarada por brusquedad, rogaba su aceptación.

Draco, por su parte, no podía dejar de avasallar su boca una y otra vez, absolutamente perdido en saborear su inocente esencia. Estaba volviéndose un condenado adicto al néctar de sus labios y sabía que no debería ser así. Aquel no era el plan en absoluto. Debía mantener la perspectiva, ser él quien llevara el control, quien dirigiera el beso, procurando volverla loca hasta que se rindiera por completo. Quería todo cuanto pudiera conseguir, como un parásito inclemente, alimentarse de ella y mantenerse cuerdo de alguna forma que, desde luego, no incluía el convertirse en un esclavo de sus besos y caricias.

Rompió el beso y respiró el entrecortado aliento de Granger que aún mantenía los ojos cerrados, como si siguiera saboreando el momento, verla de ese modo despertó en el un extrañó sentimiento de ¿Ternura? ¡Por Salazar! Estaba comportándose como un gilipollas. Endureció la expresión y sin una sola palabra, sintiéndose algo más calmado, se marchó. Dejando a una confundida Hermione recostada contra la pared, agarrando con fiereza su varita y, planteandose muy seriamente la posibilidad de lanzarle un hechizo a aquella serpiente. Fue el hecho de no saber el verdadero motivo de querer mandarle la maldición, por lo que no llegó a hacerlo, ¿Era por lo que había hecho?... O quizás ¿Por qué lo había dejado de hacer?

Draco se marchó hacia su dormitorio igual de confundido que ella. Se maldijo mil y una vez de camino a las mazmorras, por aquella pérdida de control y perspectiva. Unos meses antes, quizás un año, todo habría sido diferente, le hubiera asqueado de verdad el simple hecho de rozar uno de sus impuros cabellos, ahora solo pensaba en hundir sus dedos en ellos para atraerla hacia él y absorber aquel aroma y aquel sabor que estaban haciéndole perder el juicio.

_Amantes de los sangre sucia._

Aquella frase, dicha con la voz y el tono despectivo de su padre, se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez. Desde luego que él ya había perdido algo más que el juicio, porque todo cuanto quería era convertirse justamente en eso, en el amante de una sangre sucia, de _esa _sangre sucia. Por el los demás bastardos impuros, podían pudrirse en el infierno, pero ella... Granger tocaba algo en él en lo que no iba a pensar bajo ningún concepto.

Mucho antes de lo que esperaba, como unas dos horas después de aquel encuentro a la salida del comedor, Hermione encontró en el mapa la motita con el nombre de Draco dirigirse hacía el séptimo piso. Bien envuelta en la capa de invisibilidad salió como una flecha tras él y llegó justo frente al tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado en el mismo instante en que la puerta por la que el Slytherin había entrado se cerraba.

Con una exclamación ahogada y, rogando porque no se diera cuenta, se lanzó hacía allí, consiguiendo entrar a la Sala por los pelos.

Así que ahí era donde se metía Malfoy cuando Harry no le encontraba en el mapa del merodeador. Hermione miró a su alrededor completamente asombrada. ¿Durante cuantos años los alumnos de Hogwarts habían acudido a aquel lugar a guardar o deshacerse de cosas inútiles? Se quedó embebida mirando una montaña de escobas tan alta como la torre de pupitres y libros que había a su lado. Baúles, jaulas, maletines, túnicas, libros, escobas, incluso una vieja bludger.

Aquel lugar era una sala de los tesoros.

Quiso quedarse a investigar, pero la voz de Malfoy la sacó de su ensoñación.

— Joder — Un golpe y una sarta de maldiciones confirmaron a Hermione que el chico no estaba en su mejor momento — No quiero seguir con esto — Murmuró en un susurro agónico.

Hermione tragó saliva, sintiendo su dolor y su congoja como si fuera propia... Maldita fuera la empatía que parecía tener de pronto con él.

Intentó acercarse pero rozó con el hombro una estantería y una enorme tetera floreada cayó al suelo rompiendo el silencio de la sala y alertando a Draco, que se puso rígido sacando la varita y mirando a todos lados.

— ¿Quién está ahí?

¡_Mierda!_

Había que ser torpe para delatarse de ese modo.

— Reparo — Susurró sacando la punta de la varita por la capa antes de alejarse de allí.

— Por mucho que te escondas te encontraré.

Podía escuchar sus pasos a la espalda y aceleró las zancadas. Vio a la derecha una especie de armario medio cubierto por una tela y sin pensarlo mucho se metió en él. Se pegó al fondo bien envuelta en la capa y esperó, conteniendo la respiración. No tardó demasiado en escuchar las maldiciones del rubio que, tras un rato de buscar por la Sala de los Menesteres debió darse por vencido.

— Maldita sea

Abrió la puerta de un brusco tirón y Hermione contuvo la respiración. Le miró y lo que vio en aquellos ojos atormentados no podría olvidarlo jamás; Una absoluta desolación. Una tristeza profunda que parecía robarle toda vitalidad. Observó su mano temblar mientras dejaba un pajarito en el suelo del armario y cerraba de nuevo la puerta.

— _Armonia Nectere Pasus_

Aquellas palabras susurradas fueron lo último que oyó antes de sentir una extraña fuerza de succión que tiró de ella. Mareada, se llevó la mano a la sien y trató de respirar... Trató, porque e pronto la puerta volvió a abrirse y lo que vio ante sus ojos la dejó completamente petrificada. Gibbon y Anthony Dolohov estaban frente a ella mirandola. Le costó recordar la capa de invisibilidad, aunque gracias a Merlín lo hizo antes de lanzar un grito ante los dos mortífagos.

— Vaya vaya, el joven Malfoy lo está consiguiendo — Dijo Gibbon

— Al Señor Tenebroso le gustará saberlo — murmuró Dolohov

— Tal vez no — respondió el otro con una risa cascada que erizó el vello de Hermione — Creo que espera poder matar al crío.

Su compañero se encogió de hombros.

— Los Malfoy es lo mínimo que se merecen después de demostrar que no son dignos — Apuntó al pajaro y la castaña abrió enormes los ojos tratando de pegarse como pudo a la pared — _Avada Kebadra._

Un rayo esmeralda impactó contra el pequeño plumífero y dio su último canto antes de quedar tendido en el suelo.

La puerta se cerró amortiguando las voces de los mortífagos y la sensación volvió a poner del revés el estómago de Hermione, que temblaba de manera incontrolada.

— ¡Joder, joder, joder!

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Malfoy abría la puerta, así que cuando le vio de nuevo ante ella, derramando una lágrima en silencio mientras miraba al pájaro muerto, simplemente no pudo evitar lanzarse sobre él con un sollozo.

Draco se quedó inmóvil. Primero porque casi le da un infarto al ver salir de la nada a Granger, llorando, segundo porque se abrazó a él temblando como si fuera el héroe salvador... ¡él! Y tercero porque ¡Acababa de salir del armario evanescente!

La chica se pegó a su cuerpo sin parar de temblar, abrazada a su cuello murmurando todo tipo de incoherencias. Él se quedó ahí, dejándose abrazar, aferrando su cintura con ambas manos sin saber muy bien que se suponía que debía hacer... ¿Consolarla?¿Matarla?¿Mandarla de vuelta a Borgin and Burkes y dejar que quien fuera que estuviera allí se encargara de hacerla callar?

Con un suspiró de fastidio y no muy buenas formas, la arrastró hasta un sofá polvoriento y se sentó poniéndola en su regazo.

— Ya Granger, me estás dando dolor de cabeza y estás arruinando mi camisa

La chica tenía el rostro hundido su cuello, empapándole con sus lágrimas. Le dio unos golpecitos algo toscos y torpes en la espalda. Maldiciendose a sí mismo por haber acabado consolando a aquella idiota que, una vez dejara de lamentarse iba a arrepentirse de haberle seguido hasta allí exponiéndose ella misma y a él de aquel modo tan inconsciente.

— Lo... Lo siento.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Ss... Si

— Genial.

La puso en pie y se levantó mirándola mortalmente serio

— ¿En que demonios estabas pensando Granger? — preguntó en un gélido siseo — ¿Cómo te atreves a seguirme? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que ha estado a punto de ocurrir?

Caminaba de lado a lado pasandose los dedos por el pelo con evidente frustración.

— Si, me doy cuenta, igual que me he dado cuenta de que eres uno de ellos.

Le miraba con... ¿Lastima? Maldita y estúpida sangre sucia.

Sonrió con maldad levantándose la manga de la túnica para enseñarle la Marca.

— En persona — dijo sin poder ocultar un deje de amargura en su voz — Ahora deberías largarte de aquí. Huye mientras puedas, huye antes de que me lo piense mejor y decida acBar con tu patética existencia, asquerosa-sangre-sucia — añadió mascando cada palabra.

— Sabes que si salgo de aquí, no guardaré el secreto ¿Verdad?

Por un momento la miró sin aquella máscara de hastío y asco que solía llevar.

— En realidad me lo debes — respondió frunciendo el ceño y mirando hacia otro lado.

Ella se mordió el labio, sabiendo que era cierto que le debía una pero... No a ese precio.

— Me ayudaste con Cormac y no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco — dijo atragantándose con las palabras — Pero no ayudaré a un mortífago a hacer esto. ¿Crees que está bien? Planeas dejarles entrar al colegio ¿Es eso? ¡Matarán a los alumnos Malfoy! Aquí hay niños pequeños, inocentes.

— ¡Yo también era inocente joder! ¿Crees que quería esto? — gritó señalando su mano completamente enloquecido — ¿Crees que quiero que vengan? ¿Crees que quiero ser parte de esto? ¡NO! Pero nadie me preguntó, no tengo elección alguna.

— Siempre la hay.

— No para mi.

— También para ti. Podemos ayudarte.

— ¿Quieres ayudarme? — ella asintió — ¿Quieres ayudarme? — repitió acercándose lentamente con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro — Bien.

Tiró de Hermione hasta que la pegó por completo a su cuerpo, agarró su cuello, apoyando la palma en su garganta, deleitandose en el movimiento que hacía al tragar.

— Tú no quieres tocarme ¿Recuerdas? Me dijiste que te daba asco — La castaña era incapaz de alejarse, pese al firme propósito de olvidar que se había hecho.

— Mentí — Susurró sobre su boca, apenas rozándola con la calidez de su aliento mentolado.

— No...

— Sí.

Pasó la lengua por su labio, humedeciendolo y delineando su contorno. Ella soltó un gemido bajo que le estremeció y finalmente se rindió a él buscando el beso que parecía no llegar nunca. Aplastó sus labios contra los de él y le besó de forma lenta y suave, parecía querer aprenderse su textura y su forma, grabarse en la memoria el modo en que se amoldaban con absoluta perfección. Draco estuvo a punto se sonreír, pero se contuvo. No era así como había esperado volver a tenerla entre sus brazos, pero en definitiva era el resultado lo único importante.

Estaba cansado de todo, de enfrentar aquella vida, de esconderse, de la misión, de la puta guerra que ni siquiera había comenzado... Pero ella parecía calmarle, amansar al dragón que habitaba dentro de él y, a decir verdad, paliar su furia con besos así no le parecía tan mala medicina.

Acarició su espalda, caminando hacia el viejo sofá y de nuevo se dejó caer en él, atrayendo a la chica hasta que se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo abrazada a su cuello, intensamente ruborizada y jadeante. Draco acarició la piel de los muslos que dejaba visible la tela de su falda y la sintió temblar bajo su tacto. Sin poder contener esta vez la sonrisa profundizó el beso, acariciando el filo de sus dientes y el cielo de su paladar antes de buscar su lengua para retarla a un ardoroso duelo al que ella se entregó con deleite.

— ¿Qué es esto Malfoy? — preguntó la chica rompiendo el beso durante un instante — ¿Qué está pasando?

Draco mordió su labio y tiró de él con suavidad.

— ¿Acaso importa? — Lamió su barbilla, deslizando el dorso de sus dedos por el interior de los muslos de ella, que se estremeció visiblemente— Carpe diem — susurró con voz densa — Toma el día, aprovecha el momento.

En aquel momento, sentada sobre él, con los labios henchidos por sus besos y su piel ansiando por más de sus caricias, Hermione Jane Granger se preguntó que podría estar mal en ella que, de pronto, comenzaba a sentir mariposas en el estómago cuando Malfoy estaba cerca, qué estaba fallando en su cuerpo, que se rebelaba y se estremecía con cada mero roce de sus dedos. Sencillamente era tan aberrante que no quería ni pensar en ello.

— Vivire memento — Respondió con sus ojos de chocolate derretido fijos en los suyos — Acuérdate de vivir.

El tiempo se suspendió durante una fracción de segundo y ella se levantó aferrando su varita con fuerza.

— Tienes la oportunidad de vivir, Draco — Dijo usando por primera vez su nombre. Ahora solo sobrevives y créeme, hay una gran diferencia. Piénsalo, te dejaré hacerlo antes de decir nada.

Frunció el ceño cuando él aferró su muñeca y la impidió marchar.

— Él va a matarme... Y a mi madre también si fracaso como fracasó mi padre.

Habló desapasionadamente, como si le estuviera contando la resolución de un problema de Aritmancia, sin ambages, sin barnices de ningún tipo que lustraran la cruda realidad de su vida. Pero Hermione sintió la fuerza con la que se aferraba a ella y el modo en que sus ojos brillaban sin dejar de mirarla. Tenía que sentirse verdaderamente desesperado para desahogarse con una sangre sucia, pensó.

— Les oí hablar de ello — Dijo muy bajito — Dolohov y Gibbon. Hablaban de que tu familia no es confiable y de que... Tal vez Voldemort querría matarte.

Draco apretó las mandíbulas. Aquello solo confirmaba algo que ya sabía más que de sobra. Él solo buscaba la excusa perfecta para castigar a su padre, asesinando a su único hijo.

¿Por qué la constatación de aquello no le hacía sentir nada? Debería estar asustado, no, lo estaba de hecho, aterrado. Pero llevaba meses haciéndose a la idea de no ver un nuevo verano. Estaba acojonado, pero huir no era una opción porque ¿Dónde ir? todos los que huían acababan siendo encontrados y asesinados sin compasión.

— Supongo que siempre lo he sabido — Se encogió de hombros con elegante indiferencia, aunque su rostro estaba más pálido que antes.

— Pide ayuda — Viendo aquel momento de debilidad, se acercó al chico que estaba de pie tras ella, apoyando la palma en su pecho — Dumbledore te ayudara. Podemos protegerte, como a Harry.

Draco no podía hablar, no podía reaccionar, no cuando su cuerpo lo hacía por él y temblaba como el de un novato ante su toque. Maldita fuera una y mil veces por ser justamente ella la que despertara su escaso interés por todo lo que no fuera sobrevivir.

¿Cómo en nombre de Merlín era posible que estuviera ante ella, con la espada de la muerte sobre la cabeza y en lo único que pudiera pensar fuera en besarla hasta que toda la miseria que le rodeaba dejara de existir?

— Nadie puede ayudarme Granger

Su voz ronca apenas fue un murmullo, el rubio solo era capaz de mirar aquella delicada mano de dedos manchados con tinta y uñas cortas y limpias de cualquier rastro de pintura, pensando que algo debía estar jodidamente mal con él.

Ella se acercó, nunca sabría que clase de estupidez la impulsó a hacerlo, pero lo hizo. Se acercó deslizando la mano por el pecho de Draco, hasta su hombro y su cuello, se acercó hasta que sus pechos se aplastaron y una vez más, se entremezclaron sus alientos.

— Yo lo haré

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Hermione quiso lanzarle un hechizo desmemorizante de aquellos que tal famoso habían hecho a Gideon Lockard y echarse uno a sí misma después. ¿Acaso estaba bajo el influjo de algo? _Bajo el de sus ojos, _pensó y, acto después estuvo a punto de poner una cara de asco digna de la señora Malfoy por ser tan idiota y cursi.

Pero Draco en aquel momento había perdido su aplomo y su barniz de indiferencia, en aquel momento el matón, borde y sarcástico no existía, había caído dando paso al joven de dieciséis años que era, asustado y cansado. Empujado hacia una vida que no había elegido, abocado por el peso de su apellido y de su sangre a convertirse en alguien que no quería ser. Llevaba tanto tiempo solo, con amigos que no veían lo que había bajo las capas que le cubrían, con unos padres atados, imposibilitados a ayudarle, una familia maldita y un linaje del que ya no se sentía orgulloso.

Como si no tuviera el control de su propio cuerpo, se encontró rodeando la cintura de la joven y estrujándola entre sus brazos mientras enterraba el rostro en su cuello y se estremecía, tratando de controlar todas las extrañas y desconocidas emociones que le estaban invadiendo en aquel instante.

Hermione parpadeó, intentando no derramar las lágrimas que empañaban sus ojos, sin demasiado éxito. Malfoy la abrazaba tan fuerte que le cortaba la respiración, lo hacía de un modo desesperado, temblando de forma constante, como si no pudiera controlarse. Acarició su pelo, como haría con un niño, tratando de consolarle pese a saber que para su situación no habría demasiado consuelo. Sabía que cuando saliera de aquel extraño trance la odiaría por ser testigo de aquella absoluta pérdida de control, pero ahora necesitaba aquello y, pese a todo, pese a aquellos años de insultos y antagonismo mutuo, ella iba a dárselo.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó con la voz amortiguada, tratando de recuperarse.

Ella podría haber mentido, pero tal vez fue el hecho de que no lo hiciera lo que logró que Draco no se fuera de allí dejándola sola.

— No lo sé.

Y no lo sabía, pero tampoco quería profundizar mucho en ello, prefería no saberlo. No creía que le fuera a gustar la conclusión.

Ninguno de los dos quería moverse, temerosos de romper aquel momento robado al tiempo que les había acercado de un modo que jamás hubieran creído posible. Draco necesitaba aquel consuelo como nunca había necesitado algo antes y ella se lo ofrecía con su cuerpo, con su presencia, con las caricias de sus dedos en la nuca... Se tensó y ella suspiró, pensando que era el momento de empujarla e insultarla, pero se equivoco porque el solo se apartó lo suficiente para mirarla a la cara y sacudió la cabeza.

— Maldita sea, Granger — La miró entrecerrando los ojos — Te ofrezco un trato — dijo tratando en grueso. Ella alzó las cejas, esperando — hablaré con Dumbledore, le pediré ayuda y hablaré de lo que sé.

Al decir aquello una parte de él se relajó, sabiendo que, pese a no ser el camino más fácil, si era el mejor, sobre todo el mejor para él, el único del que podía salir con vida. Pero era un Malfoy, si podía sacar provecho de la situación, lo haría. La conseguiría sin dejar su dignidad por los suelos.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que quieres algo a cambio? — El asintió y Hermione le miró impactada. ¿Le ofrecía ayuda y él quería hacer un trato? Algo se le escapaba — ¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

— A ti.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Deciros que sí, se que va algo rápido pero, como os dije no quiero hacer un long fic, de modo que meter todo en el contenido en pocos capítulos me resulta complicado, ya sabéis que soy de las que se enrolla xD así que hago lo que puedo! Espero que os guste y no os decepcione demasiado! Pero creo que quien mucho abarca... No quiero dejar las cosas a medias y si me lío con demasiadas cosas al final no se hace ninguna._

_No me da tiempo a contestar una a una porque quiero subir el capítulo y voy con prisa! Pero miles de GRACIAS por vuestros reviews:_

_Nurf, Manu Rocha, mariapotter2002, Emma Felton, nagini27, Yuuki Kuchiki, AnaBrest15, Pamela Vega, Rowina Ravenclaw._

_Nurf, SI, todo para ti! jajaja y sí, pretendo dejarlo cuando acabe CAH, al menos dedicarme al proyecto que tengo pendiente desde hace tiempo. Lo que no quiere decir que me pase en algún momento xD_

_Besos y saludos_

**_AJ_**


	3. A partir de ahora, la eternidad

_Bueno aquí estoy otra vez, tratando de terminar este fic para seguir con CAH que me hormiguean los dedos por seguir._

_Disclamer: El mundo de HP le pertenece a JK R._

* * *

**III**

**A partir de ahora, la eternidad**

* * *

El mundo de Hermione se paró por completo.

Hay veces que un solo instante puede dar lugar a la eternidad y aquel fue el momento exacto en que ella entendió aquella frase.

Fue como si todo lo que creía real cambiara ante sus ojos de forma abrupta, modificando su percepción de las cosas en un solo segundo. Se sintió como Alicia, cayendo a través del hueco del árbol y penetrando en una irrealidad absurda que escapaba a su entendimiento y a su control… lo peor de todo, lo que más asuntó a Hermione, fue que de pronto, todo aquel mundo se le hacía mejor que su anterior entorno… Era aterrador pensar que, por extraño que pudiera parecer, el hecho de que Draco Malfoy, pronunciara aquellas palabras, había despertado en ella una indeseada calidez que amenazaba con extenderse como un manto de pólvora, dispuesto a explotar en cualquier momento. Porque estallaría, no le cabía duda alguna. Ella, como una imbécil ingenua acababa de sentir, por primera vez, eso de lo que algunas compañeras hablaban, esa sensación de flotar que se produce cuando un chico admite que le gustas, no un chico cualquiera si no _el chico._ Pero sabía que las intenciones de Malfoy no podían ser buenas, no si incluían a una sangre sucia en la ecuación.

— ¿Cómo has dicho? — Preguntó algo sofocada, ahogada en aquella turbulenta mirada de mercurio

— Lo que has oído, Granger.

¿Acaso esperaba algo más de él? Se dijo la castaña con un ligero fastidio. Aquel idiota no debía conocer otro tono de voz más pedante, porque sin duda alguna de ser así lo estaría usando.

— Es que me ha parecido entender, Malfoy — dijo ella imitando su forma de hablar — Que has dicho " a ti"

Draco, pese a la situación en la que se encontraba, tuvo que suprimir el impulso de sonreír. Era curioso que, ahora que había decidido tenerla, ahora que había tomado el camino que debía creer _incorrecto_ en base a sus principios y su educación, aquella voz de sabeloto insufrible no solo se le hacía soportable si no que, además, le hacía sonreír. Apenas días atrás le hubiese puesto de mal humor, la furia habría salido en un estallido por cada uno de sus poros y hubieran terminado peleando como dos fieras enjauladas, volando los insultos e incluso algún que otro encantamiento de patio de colegio.

Pero en ese momento en que él había empezado la jugada, destapando sus cartas y ella, en lugar de apartarse horrorizada seguía aferrándose a él como si fuera su tabla de salvación, unido al modo en que el cuerpo le respondía al suyo propio y sus labios a sus besos, le daban prueba fehaciente más que suficiente de que Hermione Granger estaba igual de metida que él en aquella aberrante e incomprensible necesidad.

Oh si, ella iba a aceptar aquel estúpido trato, porque también sería un modo de salvaguardar su orgullo y su dignidad sin renunciar a sus deseos.

Draco hundió el rostro en su cuello una vez más, inhalando su aroma, dejando que su olor se grabara a fuego en su cerebro, que se impregnara en su piel. Mandando a la mierda aquello de _mantener el control, _ pasó sus labios sobre su garganta, en lo que sin duda alguna podría llamarse, lo quisiera él o no, un beso. Sintió que Granger se estremecía entre sus brazos y un pequeño suspiro escapaba de entre sus labios. Sonrió, consciente de que estaba ganando al menos esta partida.

— Eso he dicho — Susurró maravillándose del modo en que la piel de ella se erizaba. Continuó el reguero de caricias por el lateral de su cuello, hasta llegar a aquel sensible punto de detrás de su oreja y humedecer, de pasada, el lóbulo con la punta de la lengua — Esa es mi oferta, Granger.

Hermione, muy en el fondo de su cerebro, en aquella parte racional que se enorgullecía de tener siempre en alerta permanente, sabía que todo aquello era ridículo. Era él quien tenía la espada de Damocles sobre la cabeza, él quien estaba en peligro, él era el mortífago que sufría por el destino que le había tocado en suerte, un destino que no quería. ¿Por qué entonces tenía ella que darle algo más que su ayuda? Nunca entendería la forma de pensar de las serpientes, pero, algo si empezaba a tener claro; Le gustaban los besos del Slytherin, mucho más que sus insultos, sus caricias, mucho más que sus gritos y aquel tono de voz susurrante, oscuro y aterciopelado era, sin género de dudas, mil veces mejor que el de desprecio y altanería que solía escucharle. Tal vez, solo tal vez, si aceptaba aquel trato absurdo y sin sentido, podría tener a aquel Draco para ella en la intimidad. A lo mejor podría investigar por aquel extraño sentimiento que le despertaba el rubio, por aquel aleteo incesante en la boca del estómago… podía por una vez, ser algo malvada y usar aquella excusa en su propio beneficio… Era algo extremadamente Slytherin, pensar así, pero en el fondo era una adolescente y se moría por dejarse llevar por una vez en su vida.

— Y que… que exactamente…

_Merlín, _ si seguía haciendo aquello con la lengua se derretiría allí mismo y terminaría convertida en un pequeño charquito humeante a sus pies. ¿Dónde en nombre de Godric había aprendido a hacer algo así? Se le escapó un ligero gemido y se mordió el labio tratando de contenerlo, mientras sentía como él sonreía sin dejar de absorber su piel, sus besos húmedos eran pequeñas succiones que, cuando se hacían dolorosas cambiaban y terminaban siendo lamidas suaves de una lentitud casi conmovedora.

Sintió su aliento cerca de su oído, susurrante, tentador. En aquel momento era una serpiente intentando hacerla caer en el pecado, envolviéndola poco a poco hasta dejarla reducida a una masa informe y temblorosa.

— Exactamente ¿Qué Granger? — Mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja, absorbiéndolo entre sus labios y su cuerpo se endureció ante la respuesta de ella. Seguramente nadie había dejado antes a Hermione Granger sin palabras con anterioridad — ¿Qué quiero de ti? — Su voz se volvió densa y ronca — ¿Acaso no es obvio?

Se había vuelto loca, era oficial, porque cuando él dijo eso, ella gritó _¡Si!_ Para su paz mental y en bien de su dignidad, no lo dijo en voz alta, pero aún así se dio cuenta de que tanto le estaba afectando el pasar las Navidades lejos de casa. ¿Acaso no debería ofenderle el hecho de que él quisiera hacer un acuerdo semejante? Porque, que Merlín, Dios o Morgana la ayudaran, estaba más que dispuesta.

Con un suspiro se entregó a él, relajándose entre sus brazos, consciente, en algún lugar recóndito de su mente, de que con ese simple gesto había puesto en marcha las ruedas de un destino que había cambiado para siempre.

— Lo tomaré como un sí

Draco dejó que la sensación de plenitud que había anidado en su pecho se expandiera hasta envolverle por completo. Era suya. Sería suya hasta que él así lo decidiera, tendría su calma, su inocencia, el bálsamo de su presencia… Sangre sucia o no era la única capaz de proporcionarle algo de calor en medio del frío de su existencia y lo iba a absorber al máximo, con el añadido de su cuerpo, de sus besos y sus caricias.

— Un momento

La voz de ella y el modo en que su pequeña mano se plantó en su pecho impidiéndole seguir con sus deliciosos besos le hizo gruñir, saliendo de aquella bruma de placidez. ¿Ahora qué?

— No lo haré sin condiciones

Su voz no admitía réplica y Draco se aguantó las ganas de maldecir. Endureciendo el gesto contrariado, levantó una ceja interrogante.

— Yo no... — La castaña se mordió el labio con nerviosismo — Nadie más lo sabrá — dijo con decisión.

El rubio se tragó una risa despectiva. ¡Por supuesto que nadie lo sabría! ¿Por quién le había tomado? Tenía una reputación que mantener y que sin duda se iría por el desagüe si alguien se enteraba de que andaba besuqueándose por ahí con una impura. Asintió con gravedad admitiendo aquella norma.

— Y… si tú estás con…ahmm — apartó la vista frunciendo el ceño como si batallara consigo misma — con otras yo… también lo estaré — terminó con firmeza mirándole a los ojos.

La imagen de la comadreja apareció ante Malfoy con increíble nitidez y se sintió repentinamente furioso. ¿Compartir? ¿Acaso estaba loca?

— Yo no comparto mis cosas

Ella entrecerró los ojos

— Pero es que yo no soy una cosa, Malfoy

El Slytherin se mordió la lengua hasta hacerse verdadero daño para no soltar lo que tenía en la boca

— Ya me entiendes — dijo entre dientes.

— Y tú a mí. Eso tampoco es negociable. Algunas _cosas_ no me gusta compartirlas.

Se miraron en una muda lucha de caracteres, una batalla de poder que ambos querían ganar constara lo que costara.

Draco no iba a decirle que él no estaba interesado por ahora en nadie más, que era la única capaz de quitar la frialdad de su alma de aquel modo, que no sentía deseo de estar con otra en esos momentos… era cierto pero ni bajo tortura lo reconocería jamás.

Pero tampoco iba perderla ahora que acababa de conseguirla.

Asintió con rigidez.

— Esta bien — dijo masticando las palabras — Viendo que pareces algo… celosa, aceptaréla exclusividad mientras dure nuestro… acuerdo.

— ¿Quién está celosa? — bufó agarrando el cuello de la túnica de Malfoy y se acercó a su cara hasta las puntas de sus narices no se separaba más de unos milímetros — Tú eres el de _Yo no comparto_ — Dijo imitando su voz.

Draco sonrió. Una sonrisa de verdad que hizo a la castaña mirarle asombrada. Nunca había visto a Malfoy sonreír así, sin malicia ni sarcasmo si no con sinceridad.

— Vamonos Granger — Respondió antes de robarle un beso corto. Sacudiendo la cabeza se giró agarrando la mano de una sorprendida Hermione y caminando hacia la salida con sus dedos enlazados. Se paró antes de llegar a la puerta — ¿Cuándo hable con Dumbledore, tu…

— Si — Apretó su mano y asintió con seriedad — Iré contigo. Ahora está de viaje pero te avisaré cuando regrese.

— Ve saliendo tú — señaló la puerta sin dejar de mirarla — Yo esperaré cinco minutos antes de seguirte.

Ella asintió reacia a soltar su mano, aunque no sabría decir por qué en realidad. Finalmente abrió la puerta.

— Granger — Se paró bajo el vano sin mirar hacia atrás al escuchar el susurro — Esta noche… iré a buscarte.

Cerró la puerta, que desapareció a su espalda, dejándola sola en el pasillo del séptimo piso, estupefacta y con una sensación que no podía ser otra cosa que impaciencia recorriendo su cuerpo.

_Maldita serpiente._

Se fue hacia la biblioteca, decidida s buscar algún libro con el que mantenerse entretenida las próximas horas. ¿Debería acaso avisar de todo a Harry? Así podría ir a la Madriguera en la cena. Estar sola todos esos días iba a ser...

_Iré a buscarte..._

Tal vez, bueno, tal vez podría quedarse, solo para controlar a Malfoy, por supuesto, por vigilar que cumplía su parte del trato. Nada más que para eso.

_—_Oh, disculpa

Iba tan atareada convenciendose a sí misma de todo que no vio al chico que salía de la biblioteca hasta que topó con él haciéndole tirar los libros que llevaba en la mano.

— Vaya... Que torpe — Se agachó para ayudarle a recoger y cuando sus manos fueron a agarrar el mismo libro escuchó la voz, ronca y grave.

— No te preocupes, Granger.

Miró al chico con el ceño fruncido y se encontró la mirada castaña de un Slytherin que la observaba sin parpadear, con una extraña sonrisa torcida carente de humor, pero no burlona.

— Nott.

La sonrisa se acentuó. No mucha gente reparaba en el tímido e introvertido joven.

— Nunca te has quedado antes en Navidad aqui.

No era una pregunta si no la constatación de un hecho y Hermione se encontró sorprendida de que Theodore Nott pudiera saber lo más mínimo de ella.

— Soy observador

Añadió al ver su ceño fruncido.

— Ya lo veo — Susurró. Y el chico amplió su sonrisa.

— ¿Todo está bien?

Aquel día, estaba segura, habría de apuntarlo en su diario como el día más irreal de su vida... No tenía diario pero empezaría hoy mismo porque nada de todo eso era normal. ¿Por qué Nott parecía sincero? Como si fuera una preocupación real y no una forma de reírse de ella.. Confundida aún se puso en pie y se mordió levemente el labio.

— Si, todo va bien

Él miró su cuello durante un segundo y luego sus labios y sus ojos.

— Ya veo.

Hermione se sintió incómoda ante aquel escrutinio y compuso una sonrisa forzada antes de entrar a la biblioteca despidiendose del muchacho.

— Adios Nott

El asintió

— Hasta luego, Granger.

Cuando un par de horas después Hermione salió de la biblioteca, iba casi con miedo de saber con quien se encontraría. Ya no le extrañaría que el profesor Snape la felicitara las fiestas, era lo último que le faltaba. Por suerte no de encontró a nadie de camino al comedor, cenó en tranquila soledad y cuando acabó puso rumbo a su sala común, decidida a escribir a Harry y conseguir que la sacaran de aquel lugar antes de que sus navidades se convirtieran en una procesión de interminables y solitarios días aburridos.

No bien puso un pie en su dormitorio escuchó el ruido de golpes en la ventana y, pensando que sería una lechuza se apresuró a abrir.

Pero no era una lechuza lo que flotaba en la noche, si no Draco Malfoy a bordo de su Nimbus mirandola atentamente.

— Ven — tendió su mano y la castaña la miró como si fuera una víbora enseñando los colmillos y retrocedió.

— No me... No me gusta volar.

Draco perdió por un momento aquel aire serio y sonrió.

— ¿Te da miedo volar en escoba, Granger?

Ella le fulminó con la mirada.

— Solo no me gusta demasiado. Las escobas son para barrer.

— Tu parte más muggle toma el control de tu mente. Ven — Insistió — No te pasará nada conmigo.

Y ella se puso el abrigo, sus guantes, el gorro y tomó su mano... Si había volado hasta Londres el curso anterior para acompañar a Harry a una misión suicida, supuso que podría volar con Malfoy alrededor del castillo durante un rato. Además no tenía ganas de que se burlara de ella del mismo modo en que lo hacía Ron.

Para su más absoluta sorpresa, Draco la subió delante de él y no detrás. La escoba se balanceó precariamente y Hermione gritó.

— Ssssch nos van a pillar si no estás en silencio — dijo Draco divertido al ver la situación en la que se encontraba la castaña — Agarrate al palo, así — con sus propias manos guió las de ella y pegó su pecho a la espalda de la chica, dejando que le sintiera allí, tras ella — Apóyate en mi — murmuró hablando en su oído con la voz ligeramente enronquecida.

Ella se quedó laxa, entre sus brazos, dejando que él cargara con su peso. Y Draco solo voló despacio dibujando eses lentas para que ella se acostumbrara al vaivén del vuelo. Cuando sintió que se relajaba un poco, descendió de forma controlada pero, pese a la poca velocidad que llevaban, ella gritó al sentir la sensación de caída libre en la boca de su estómago y Draco soltó una carcajada seguida de un aullido antes de elevarse y volver a caer. Aquel año no recordaba haberse reído de verdad por nada, pero allí, con ella, saboreando aquel instante, una alegría casi infantil se apoderó de él. Le gustaba montar en escoba, pero no recordaba otro momento tan divertido como aquel, sería, sin genero de dudas un recuerdo de aquellos que hacían memorias. Aferró las manos de ella por encima de sus guantes y volvió a reir, completamente pegado a su espalda.

— Abre los ojos Granger. Mira el cielo, mira las estrellas, desde aquí no hay árboles o nubes que te impidan verlas — Ella despegó los párpados con miedo, pero cuando Malfoy quedó quieto, solo suspendido en el aire, los abrió y se quedó maravillada ante la magnificencia de la bóveda celeste, que le permitía ver el cielo, el espacio... La inmensidad — Mira hacia abajo — susurró en su oído — Ahí tienes el cielo, a tus pies. ¿No merece por esto la pena un poco de miedo?

Fue en aquel instante, en el momento en que oyó su voz y miró hacia las tranquilas aguas del Lago Negro viendo, como en un espejo, el brillo de las estrellas, en el que Hermione Jane Granger se enamoró.

No lo supo entonces, pero años más tarde, cuando su pequeño hijo le preguntara por la primera vez que amó, ella recordaría ese momento, la noche en que Draco Malfoy, mortífago, enemigo jurado y sangre pura, puso el firmamento a sus pies.

— Es hermoso — dijo con la vista prendida de las aguas que se balanceaban apenas con la susurrante brisa — Merece la pena, si.

Draco sonrió de lado y, si Hermione lo hubiera visto habría estado preparada, pero no lo vio. Su grito desgarró la noche cuando la escoba descendió casi en vertical de cabeza al lago.

— DRACOOOOOOO

En el último momento el Slytherin la enderezó y las puntas de sus pies rozaron las platinadas aguas rompiendo la calma de la superficie.

Sin dejar de reír, el volvió a la torre de Gryffindor y entró con ella en la habitación de las chicas mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad.

— Que... Rojo esta todo — espetó con cara de disgusto toqueteando los frascos que Lavender tenía en la mesilla. Abriendolos y olisqueandolos con ceño fruncido. — Vaya potingues.

Ella sonrió.

— Lavender — Dijo como si aquello explicara todo — ¡Deja eso!

— Me recuerda a todas las pociones de este tipo que usa Pansy.

Ante la mención de la que todos conocían como la Princesa de Slytherin, Hermione perdió el buen humor. ¿Serían celos acaso? No le importaba demasiado si lo eran o no, pero no le gustaba la insinuación que había tras esa frase. Se cruzó de brazos mirando a la pared.

— ¿Celosa Granger?

— ¿De ti? No me hagas reír ¿Quieres?

Malfoy dejó de tocar las cosas ajenas y se acercó a ella sujetando su cintura y cerró los ojos al percibir su olor. ¿Qué tendría ese aroma que conseguía penetrar en su piel y en su misma sangre calmándolo de aquella forma? Ni un filtro de la paz, ni las hierbas de las infusiones eran capaces de producir un efecto semejante, solo ella lo conseguía. Se daba asco él mismo por pensar esas mariconadas, pero sentía que ella era su paz.

Estaba bien jodido.

La tenía ahí, en su cuarto, al lado de su cama, respirando entrecortadamente, muerta de deseo por él... Y en lugar de tirarla al colchón y demostrarle cuantas cosas había por aprender fuera de los libros, estaba ahí, oliendola, impregnandose de ella como un maldito imbécil.

Y lo fue, cavó su propia tumba aquella noche cuando se tumbó con ella allí, completamente vestido y la beso durante horas. La beso y la acarició, bajo aquellas horribles sábanas de algodón, hasta que las barreras de las ropas se esfumaron como un velo de humo, dejando tan solo sus anhelantes cuerpos, las chispas saltaron cuando se rozaron, perdiendo el sentido de lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal. Nada importaba más que sentirse, juntos. Hermione le besaba aferrando su pelo, arqueandose contra su dolorido cuerpo, reclamándole, exigiendole... Y él le daba cuanto ella pedía, hundido en aquellas curvas y valles, en las profundidades de su enardecido cuerpo. Exploró cada depresión, cada concavidad, con manos, labios, dientes y lengua, sin dejar un solo rincón de su cuerpo sin marcar. Ella era suya y no pensaba renunciar.

Los sonidos rompieron el opresivo silencio en que se hallaban, dando a la noche su propia canción, una que hablaba de gemidos, de gritos y jadeos, de piel sudorosa y labios voraces. Una melodía que se animaba en crescendo, elevandose tanto como se elevaban ellos. Juntos, unidos, completamente fundidos en el abrazo más íntimo y prohibido.

Y, cuando la noche terminó y las estrellas que fueron testigos de su apasionado encuentro se esfumaron, el día los encontró enredados entre las sábanas, uno junto a otro, durmiendo como hacía mucho tiempo que ninguno de los dos lo hacía.

Unos picotazos en la ventana despertaron a Draco que, parpadeando mientras trataba de deshacerse de las brumas del sueño que le rodeaban, abrió y cogió la pequeña carta que tenía la lechuza en la pata.

_Esta tarde a las seis en mi despacho señorita Granger._

_A.P. Dumbledore_

Draco apoyó la mano en el cristal, contemplando sus dedos hasta que se desdibujaron y su vista se perdió en algún desconocido lugar.

Ya estaba hecho. Iba a convertirse en un traidor. Miró a Granger que dormía medio cubierta por la horrorosa colcha dorada y roja y suspiró. Ya era un traidor. Lo mirara por donde lo mirara no había vuelta atrás.

Acababa de cambiar su destino y ya no podía dar marcha atrás.

* * *

_Bueno ¿Qué tal? Ya dije que demasiado rápido, yo soy más partidaria de "el poco a poco" y si no tuviera ya entre manos el otro fic, probablemente podría salir un buen long fic de esto, pero mejor andar sobre seguro!_

_Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo! Está sin revisar al 100% pero hasta el lunes no tendré tiempo y quería dejaroslo ya por aqui. Así que *Cruzando los dedos para no tener muchas meteduras de pata* _

_Miles de gracias a todas, a los reviews, a las alertas, a los favoritos, a todas por seguir leyendo todo esto._

_Besos y saludos_

**_AJ_**

**Manu Rocha: **Como siempre miles de gracias por seguir ahi ^^

**kari dark heaven: **Bienvenida :) muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste!

**Emma Felton: **Supongo que imaginaste bien no? xD Gracias!

**Nikki: **Vaya... Muchas gracias por eso! Es un honor que pienses así. La imaginación... pues lo que va saliendo sobre la marcha! xD

**Cleoru Misumi: **^^ gracias!

**nagini27: **Me encanta que te encante ;) y que no creas que va rápido, pero no me quiero alargar, asi que se hace lo que se puede!


	4. Y el final, solo es el principio

_Hola!_

_Aquí llegamos al final de una nueva historia, disfrutad de la lectura._

_Disclamer: EL mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK R._

* * *

**IV**

**Y el final, solo es el principio**

* * *

Cuando Draco salió del despacho de Albus Dumbledore estaba tan tenso que podría cortarse el aire a su alrededor con un _Diffindo. _Hermione descendió tras él, pero no se acercó, se mantuvo alejada del chico, temerosa de que cualquiera de los pocos alumnos que quedaban en Hogwarts pudieran verlos ocupando el mismo espacio vital. Los dedos le hormigueaban por la necesidad de tocarle, de intentar calmar aquellas turbulentas emociones que parecían invadir al Slytherin. Pero su acuerdo no hablaba de esas cosas, ella en realidad no tenía la confianza necesaria para eso, pese a lo acontecido la noche anterior, no eran ni siquiera amigos, no tenía derecho a acercarse y ofrecerle el consuelo de sus brazos. Y lo necesitaba, Merlín lo sabía, porque había estado ahí con él mientras contaba a Dumbledore absolutamente todo. Al principio se había sentado rígido y con una mueca de hastío, mirando a su alrededor con fastidio y desagrado pero, en el momento en que comenzó a hablar no dejó absolutamente nada por decir. Habló de todo, en tono monocorde, desde el momento en que le obligaron a hacerse la marca. De la iniciación, del entrenamiento del verano, de la misión. Dio nombres, lugares, objetivos. Habló de todo cuanto había visto u oído que, pese a no ser mucho, era todo cuanto tenía que ofrecer.

Dumbledore asentía despacio, sin dejar de mirar a Draco con un brillo de orgullo en sus claros y perspicaces ojos azules.

— No parece sorprendido, profesor.

Hermione se atrevió a hablar cuando Draco terminó tras lo que parecieron horas. El anciano solo sonrió mirando a ambos mientras agarraba un caramelo de limón y les ofrecía el cesto con un las cejas levemente arqueadas. Ambos negaron y él se introdujo el dulce con deleite en la boca.

— Bueno señorita Granger, tal vez sea porque no lo estoy — Dijo levantandose de la silla y paseando hacia la ventana — Si bien he de decir que nada de lo que el joven Malfoy ha dicho me resulta desconocido. Sí me sorprende — Se giró entrecerrando los ojos — muy gratamente por cierto, el que haya venido hasta aquí para contármelo, que haya elegido el camino difícil... Es francamente inesperado, pero tal vez por ello mucho más excepcional — Miró el vacío por un instante — Pudiera ser que esta vez sí pueda tener un final feliz una historia tan conmovedora. Tal vez, amigo mío sea diferente.

La sombra del Severus Snape se dibujaba asomando tras una estantería. Ninguno de los chicos lo había visto antes y Draco, al observarle salir y acercarse al director le señaló tensándose por completo.

— Él es uno de ellos

Y, para asombro de todos, se medio incorporó y se interpuso entre Snape y Granger. Cuando escuchó la exclamación de la castaña y vio la sonrisa del director quiso gruñir, pero contemplar la mirada alucinada de su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, de su padrino, del amigo de su padre, aquel al que creía casi mano derecha del Lord Tenebroso, quiso tenderle su propia varita e implorarle una imperdonable para que le quitara la idiotez de encima, porque ¿Qué mierda hacía defendiendo a Granger? ¿En qué momento los planetas se habían alineado en fila india y le habían cambiado la realidad? Él no había defendido a nadie en su puñetera vida ¿A qué venía esa inesperada y absurda vena de héroe que no le pegaba para nada? Tragó saliva, consciente de que dar marcha atrás sería constatar un hecho que no pensaba ratificar por nada del mundo, así que decidió ignorar la situación, dejando que la indiferencia se hiciera con sus facciones y borrara la incredulidad que amenazaba con asomar. Como si el hacer de escudo de una sangre sucia fuera algo habitual en un Malfoy, se limitó a mirar a Snape sin parpadear, agarrando con fuerza su varita, consciente de que poco o nada tenía que hacer en duelo directo con aquel hombre, pero decidido a no dejarse intimidar, pese a las ganas que le estaban entrando irse a China o a Australia a esconderse en cualquier agujero o mejor aún arrastrar a Granger de aquel despacho y llevársela de allí con él, lejos de toda aquella mierda.

De pronto la sensación de invasión llegó sin avisar, una fuerza considerable empujaba contra sus defensas, como un ariete intentando penetrar en la fortaleza de su cerebro. Una mueca, entre desdén y diversión asomó a su rostro y alzó sus escudos impenetrables. Podría no ser el más valiente o el más diestro con la varita, pero desde luego era un gran _Oclumántico _y no iba a dejar su mente abierta a nadie fuera quien fuese.

Los labios de Snape se torcieron en lo más cercano a una sonrisa que era capaz de pintar en su avinagrado rostro y asintió mirando a Draco.

— El señor Malfoy — dijo arrastrando las palabras tal y como el rubio hacía habitualmente — domina asombrosamente el arte de la Oclumancia, es algo... Interesante.

— Y muy valioso, sin lugar a dudas

Hermione pasaba la vista del complacido rostro de Dumbledore, al irritado de Snape y negó con la cabeza aferrando la manga de la túnica de Draco en un gesto inconsciente que no pasó desapercibido para los observadores que, sorprendidos, vieron como el chico no solo no la apartaba si no que relajó la tensión de su cuerpo de forma considerable.

— ¿Por qué iba a ser valioso?

Los ojos del director se clavaron en los de la castaña y ella lo supo, supo que el coste para Draco iba a ser demasiado grande, la Orden le iba a ayudar, pero no a esconderse porque todo tenía un precio, uno que, contra todo pronóstico, Hermione esperaba que Draco no quisiera pagar.

— No... — Susurró

— Señorita Granger, todo en esta vida exige sacrificios.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Cuántos más? — Ante la atónita mirada de Malfoy, Granger se levantó y parecía irradiar poder por cada poro de su piel — Sacrificios... ¿Por qué Harry? ¿O Draco? ¿Por qué nos hablan de sacrificio a nosotros que apenas hemos empezado a vivir? ¿Qué hay de los aurores, de los adultos que han elegido servir y proteger a sus semejantes? Nos hablan a nosotros de deberes, de sacrificarnos, de luchar... ¿Qué clase de mundo es ese?

— El mundo que hay que cambiar, señorita Granger.

— Es un mierda de mundo

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar a la perfecta prefecta de Gryffindor decir aquello con esa furia implícita en cada letra y se sorprendió al ver que Snape la miraba por primera vez con algo parecido a la admiración, con un ligero matiz de ¿Añoranza? Parecía perdido en sus propios recuerdos, abstraído de aquello.

— ¿Quieres que haga lo mismo que yo?

Snape se giró hacia Dumbledore, no estaba tan distraído al fin y al cabo.

— Severus...

— No, él tiene una oportunidad, lo veo perfectamente claro en ella, yo no tenía nada que perder, pero él puede perderlo todo.

— Me temo que esa decisión, Severus, corresponde únicamente al joven Malfoy.

Y Draco había decidido.

Ahora Hermione caminaba tras él, mordiéndose los labios y retorciéndose los dedos mirándole de vez en cuando, tratando de mantenerse a una distancia prudencial del Slytherin, sin dejarle solo.

— ¿Crees que eres mi sombra? — Espetó el rubio con odio — Lárgate y déjame en paz. Ya he tenido bastante de ti para dos o tres vidas.

Ella se paralizó, como si un hubiese topado con un enorme muro de hormigón, inspiró hondo, algo impresionada por la capacidad que tenían esas palabras de hacerle daño, por el modo en que había conseguido herirla. Intentó decirse a sí misma que él estaba furioso y con razón, que necesitaba algo de tiempo para calmarse pero Draco continuó desahogando su ira contra ella, algo que parecía tan inherente en él que podría ser hasta inconsciente, demasiados años, demasiado tiempo usándola como diana de sus burlas y su furia.

— No quiero saber nada más de ti. Me has jodido la vida ¿Estás contenta ya? Por tu culpa me he convertido en un traidor, espero que puedas estar feliz contigo misma.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo estúpido?

Hermione se acercó a él, demasiado furiosa para medir sus actos. Levantó el brazo dispuesta a asestarle un buen puñetazo.

— Esta vez no, Granger

Draco aferró su muñeca y retorció su brazo hasta inmovilizarlo a su espalda, aunque no contó con que era la zurda de la chica y la diestra la tenía sujetando firmemente su varita, cuya punta se clavaba en su garganta sin delicadeza.

— Eres despreciable

Y, pese al odio con que trató de decir aquello, no pudo evitar el matiz de tristeza que se filtró en su voz, la desilusión que brilló en sus almendrados ojos.

Valiente, osada, orgullosa... Leal.

Ella era todas aquellas cosas que para Draco eran desconocidas y, tal vez fue por ello que no pudo seguir. Tal vez fue porque él no era ningún héroe. Porque una mejor persona hubiera seguido alejándola de sí mismo para protegerla, una persona más valiente y más noble se habría ido sabiendo que, cuanto más le odiara antes le olvidaría y antes podría ser feliz. Pero Draco no era nada de todo eso. No podía simplemente dejar ir a lo único que valía la pena en esos momentos de su miserable existencia, quería hacerlo pero... No podía, aun sabiendo que la vida de ella correría más riesgo de lo que ya lo hacía.

Al verla ahí, con aquella extraña ternura a la ninguno de ellos quería dar nombre, brillando en sus ojos. Al ver todas las emociones que ella trataba de ocultar en su mirada, sin demasiado éxito por cierto, sintió temblar los mismísimos cimientos de su existencia.

En solo unos días, esa bruja impura había cambiado el rumbo de su vida de tal modo que sentía vértigo al pensarlo. Le estremecía en lo más profundo, se abría paso desgarrando y hundiéndose en su despotismo, en su mismo orgullo, despellejando capa tras capa todas las que le cubrían, buscando entre los despojos de su maltrecha alma algo noble en él, dispuesta a redimirle, a ofrecerle su ayuda cuando a nadie más le importó.

Se sentía jodidamente débil ante ella y lo odiaba. Quería gritarle que se largara de una maldita vez, que le dejara solo de nuevo, porque solo no se sentía tan perdido, tan desvalido... Solo únicamente tenía que lidiar con sus propios fantasmas, con sus propios miedos, con sus propias pesadillas.

Respiró su aliento, tan cerca estaban que era su respiración acelerada la que sentía sobre su boca anhelante. Maldita fuera aquella necesidad, aquella desesperación que le hacía codiciarla de forma dolorosa.

— Mierda Granger — Su voz estaba roca, dejando ver su honda necesidad — No puedo ser noble — siseó mordiendo su labio y exhalando ante el gemido de ella que endureció al instante su cuerpo — lo he intentado, maldita sea, pero no puedo.

Sus palabras quedaron perdidas en algún lugar entre los labios de Hermione que, olvidando el lugar en el que se encontraban, suspiró y se dejó caer contra él.

Furia, miedo, ansiedad, pasión, deseo… dejaron que todos los sentimientos que bullían en ellos les inundaran, que todas las emociones que les desbordaban se fundieran en aquel beso lleno de la más absoluta necesidad. Draco soltó su agarre y con una ternura inédita en él, que contradecía la violencia desesperada de su boca, apoyó las palmas en las mejillas de Hermione, acariciando la aterciopelada piel con sus pulgares de forma lenta y calmante. La castaña aferró la túnica de él, arrugando la tela entre sus dedos, buscando aferrarse a algo que la mantuviera cuerda en aquella vorágine de sentimientos que emergían en ella, amenazando con absorberla, con devorarla del mismo modo que Draco lo hacía. Con un suspiro relajó la sujeción y ascendió por su pecho, rodeando su cuello y, Hermione comprendió entonces qué era la fusión, descubrió como era posible que dos sustancias sólidas se convirtieran en líquidas gracias al calor, porque ella se sentía derretida, deshecha sobre los brazos de aquella serpiente que le había robado la cordura por completo.

— Draco

— Sssch — él mordisqueó su labio superior, acariciándolo con la lengua — Ven conmigo — dijo sobre su boca mientras rozaba su cuello con las puntas de los dedos — Aún faltan días hasta que todos regresen — susurró con voz densa — pásalos conmigo, quiero esos recuerdos.

_Los necesito._

No lo dijo, pero Hermione lo supo sin necesidad de que lo hiciera, él no le ordenaba aquello, ni siquiera lo pedía, era una súplica.

Draco la miró, expectante. Sabía que la chica quería irse de Hogwarts, sabía que quería pasar la Navidad con su familia y sus amigos, no la culpaba, pero no creía poder soportar lo que estaba por llegar sin los recuerdos de ella, necesitaba algo a lo que volver, engañarse, creer que ella esperaría, necesitaba un áncora que lo mantuviera anclado para no flotar a la deriva porque sabía, con total seguridad, que sin una sujeción, él naufragaría hacia la oscuridad y sería absorbido por Él, como su padre, como tantos otros… engullido por el poder, por la curiosidad, por la atracción que las Artes Oscuras ejercían sobre su persona.

Vio como las pestañas de ella temblaban, sombreando su pómulo cuando bajó la vista, se mordió el labio y el corazón de Draco se saltó un latido y se encogió.

Un segundo, dos

Ella alzó de nuevo la vista y sus ojos del color del whiskey envejecido se clavaron en él, francos, brillantes, tiernos…

— Sí

Su corazón volvió a la vida en una frenética carrera, bombeando contra sus costillas, golpeando una y otra vez. Exhaló de golpe el aire que había estado conteniendo y se sintió pletórico, feliz. Le embargó una sensación parecida a la que sentía cuando jugaba al Quiddich, cuando volaba en pos de la snich, dejando que la adrenalina se hiciera con él, olvidando todo menos la sensación de liberación.  
Aferró sus hombros, sin saber si lo hacía para sostenerla a ella y evitar que cambiara de opinión, o sostenerse a sí mismo. Una lenta sonrisa ladeada curvó sus labios y la atrajo aún más hacia su cuerpo con brusquedad.

— Eres mía Granger — siseó contra sus labios entreabiertos de forma fiera y posesiva — Y voy a hacer que no lo olvides nunca.

Ninguno fue consciente de la sombra que proyectaban las antorchas del pasillo donde, medio oculto por una armadura, alguien observaba el encuentro de ambos con rosto impenetrable, alguien que, sin saberlo, sería crucial en el futuro de ambos.

Aplastó su boca contra la de ella, que le esperaba ansiosa, complaciente y, entre caricias prohibidas y besos robados, ocultos en los oscuros corredores, corrieron hacia el séptimo piso, buscando un lugar propio en el que dejar afuera el futuro y disfrutar del presente que era solo suyo.

Draco cargó a Hermione hasta la Sala de los Menesteres, que se abrió ante ellos como una enorme habitación en cuyo centro regía una cama grande y cubierta de doseles negros. La única luz de la estancia eran las llamas encendidas en la grandiosa chimenea de piedra con dos grabados de Quimeras a ambos lados, el olor a incienso de sándalo inundaba sus sentidos y, cuando ambos cayeron sobre el colchón, solo los suspiros se escucharon, junto al crepitar del fuego y los susurros de la seda.

El tiempo dejó de tener sentido y no les importó absolutamente nada mientras sus cuerpos se buscaban una y otra vez en aquel pequeño mundo atemporal que era solo suyo. Bajo las colchas, entre aquellos doseles que les envolvían como un extraño capullo, todo cambio para ambos, entre gemidos, caricias y jadeos contenidos, todos sus principios giraron y cambiaron, dejaron de ser él y ella, siendo simplemente _ellos._

Draco olvidó todo, olvidó su apellido, su juramento, el peligro al que había decidido exponerse. Olvidó el miedo y que la muerte pendía sobre su cabeza como un buitre esperando el momento oportuno, dejó de pensar y se dedicó a sentir. Allí, ella era solamente suya, sin rencores, sin temor, sin condena ni castigo, sin incomprensión. En aquel recóndito lugar, protegidos por aquellos muros, eran libres de enredar sus cuerpos, libres de besarse como si el mundo pudiera terminar en el próximo segundo, libres de entregarse en cuerpo y alma a su extraño enemigo. Porque cuando el cuerpo de Hermione se ajustaba al suyo en cálida bienvenida, acogiendo cada envite de él con impaciencia, cuando su espalda se arqueaba reclamando, suplicando por las caricias de sus pálidas y cálidas manos, cuando sus labios devoraban, en una lucha de lenguas y dientes, de orgullos y pasiones desesperadas, cuando sus dedos se entrelazaban y sus pieles, sudorosas y enfebrecidas se frotaban, rogando, exigiendo, buscándose con incansable necesidad, no había otra guerra que la de sus cuerpos enredados, no existía otro mundo, no existía nadie más que ellos y Draco casi era capaz de creer que podría enamorarse, que quizás aquello que sentía era algo más que necesidad, algo más que simple deseo, tal vez, solo tal vez sí podría tener salvación después de todo.

…..

Los días se escurrieron como agua entre sus dedos, el enemigo invencible del tiempo era inexorable, imposible de detener. Dejaron atrás horas de caricias en la Sala de los Menesteres, minutos de miradas robadas en medio del comedor, paseos imprudentes por los alrededores del lago tomados de la mano, momentos inolvidables en la Torre de Astronomía, vuelos nocturnos, insensatos y llenos de risas y caricias robadas. La Navidad pasó para ambos envuelta en sábanas de seda. Nunca había sido tan perfecta.

El mejor regalo que recibió Draco fue un pequeño espejo del tamaño de la palma de su mano, en el que aquella extraordinaria bruja había dejado parte de su magia, hechizándolo del modo más hermoso posible. Solo mediante el tacto de Draco sobre el cristal, la superficie se opacaba y una foto de ambos se reflejaba en ella, en la que sonreían y se besaban. Nada podría ser mejor que aquella imagen escondida en la que había parte de su corazón.

No había habido palabras de amor, ni de esperanza… Ninguno de ellos se atrevía a poner nombre a su extraña relación, pues era aún débil e inestable, pero aún así, tras guardar el pequeño espejo, Draco se quitó el anillo de serpiente que siempre había llevado y se lo puso a ella. La plata se movió ante el asombro de la castaña, la pequeña serpiente se encogió hasta adaptarse a ella y de nuevo quedó quieta, adornando su dedo corazón con el brillo esmeralda de la piedra que refulgía bajo la luz de las velas.

— Es una joya familiar — murmuró la chica mirándola casi sin parpadear, sintiendo un extraño nudo en la boca del estómago — No puedo…

— Puedes — Su voz era autoritaria y fría, todo un Malfoy

— Te lo guardaré — dijo ella repentinamente — Tendrás que volver a buscarlo, Draco.

— Es tuyo ahora

— No…

Él no la dejó quejarse y la besó, sabían que no podría llevarlo a la vista de los demás, pero esa misma noche, Hermione deslizó la alianza en una cadena y la colgó a su cuello. Dijera Draco lo que dijera para ella era una prenda, una que guardaría, como parte de su esperanza.

Demasiado pronto llegó el día en que las vacaciones terminaron y, pese a que no acabaron sus encuentros sí se hicieron más espaciados, más difíciles… hasta que terminaron. Los acontecimientos se precipitaron como en un efecto dominó, tal y como Dumbledore los había anticipado. Hermione lloró la noche en que el viejo director murió bajo la mano de Severus Snape y calló todo cuanto sabía, manteniendo el juramento que había hecho junto a Draco aquella noche. Lloró cuando vio a su antiguo profesor arrastrar a Malfoy lejos de los muros del colegio, cuando le vio marchar, sin más despedida que una mirada furtiva.

El tiempo pasó, día tras día, semana tras semana y mes tras mes. Para Draco siempre era lo mismo, terror, miedo, irrealidad… muerte.

El Lord daba órdenes desde Malfoy Manor, como un rey a sus vasallos y su tía Bellatrix llenaba el lugar con sus risas enloquecidas y sus gritos. No había una sola habitación que no estuviera ocupada por aquellos mortífagos que se autoproclamaban sus compañeros de armas. Si ellos supieran… Solo las noches en las que le permitían dormir le daban algo de paz, cuando podía abrir el pequeño espejo y contemplar aquella foto que le hacía recordar que en algún lugar estaba ella… la buscaban, era una de las principales presas de caza de aquellos cabrones y cada día que alguien aparecía por sorpresa en la Mansión, se encontraba aterrado por que pudieran haberla atrapado… Hasta que un día sus peores temores se hicieron realidad. Solo las palabras que Snape le había dicho días antes en Hogwarts, avisándole de que un paso en falso significaría la muerte de la joven y de ellos mismos, lograron que no cometiera ninguna estupidez. Temblaba mientras veía el modo en que su padre tomó por el pelo a Hermione acercándola a él.

— ¿Es ella? ¿Es la sangre sucia amiga de Potter?

Su sangre se heló, jamás en toda su maldita existencia había tenido tanto miedo como en aquel momento. Estaba cubriendo su mente porque había sentido el intento de intrusión de su tía en él y luchaba contra ella mientras batallaba también con sus instintos más primitivos, que le empujaban a tomar a Granger de la mano y aparecerse con ella al otro lado del mundo donde pudiera ponerla a salvo. Pero entonces ella nunca le perdonaría, porque la conocía lo bastante como para saber que prefería morir a abandonar a sus amigos, a abandonar aquella estúpida guerra.

— Puede ser… — Se obligó a decir con voz rota, sin apartar la vista de la cadena que veía en su cuello — No lo sé … — Ella aún estaba con él, pensó al ver el brillo de sus ojos en el que el miedo se mezclaba con algo más que no podía reconocer.

Jamás olvidaría aquellos gritos, la tortura, el dolor… Se mordió hasta hacerse sangre, impotente, maldito. Jamás se perdonaría por permitir que la desequilibrada de su tía la hiciera daño, nunca encontraría paz, estaba seguro de ello. Podía ver su sangre manchando aquella carísima alfombra persa, sus rostro deformado en una mueca de dolor mientras sus lágrimas empapaban sus enrojecidas mejillas.

Por eso, cuando lograron escapar, Draco casi cae de rodillas dando gracias a aquel pequeño elfo al que tantas veces había incordiado de niño, por eso recibió como justicia divina el castigo del Señor Tenebroso, que les quiso hacer pagar por perder a Potter. Un precio que sufragó con una sonrisa, estaba dispuesto a pagarlo tantas veces como fuera necesario.

Regresó a Hogwarts días después en cuanto se recuperó y pasó el resto de los días esperando, buscando cualquier noticia que conseguía sonsacar a los estúpidos Gryffindors. No se enorgullecía de haber usado el _Imperius _con más de uno de ellos, esperando que supieran algo, cualquier cosa de Potter que pudiera darle esperanza, pero lo hubiera vuelto a hacer cuantas veces fueran precisas si tan solo hubiese servido para calmar su desesperación.

Jamás había sentido algo así antes, había necesitado un par de meses para reconocerse a sí mismo que la quería. Había descubierto de la peor forma posible que un Malfoy era capaz de amar y de una forma tal que le aterraba casi más que el Lord Oscuro. Según pasaban las semanas y los meses, había ido dándose cuenta de que tan enfermizo podía ser aquel sentimiento y, el día de la batalla, cuando Crabbe estuvo a punto de matarla, entendió que él la amaba de verdad, profundamente, de la única forma en que una serpiente podía amar, sin principios ni reglas, sin moralidad ninguna. Daría la vida por Granger sin dudarlo, pero preferiría matar por ella, porque ante todo era un superviviente nato, no era ningún héroe. Por eso, en el momento en que Vicent incendió la Sala de los Menesteres supo que sería su tumba. No permitiría que nadie que hubiera tratado de extinguir la luz de Hermione siguiera con vida. Esa fue la razón, por la que cuando Crabbe le pidió ayuda, no le ayudó, sujetó a Goyle y dejó que las llamas devoraran a su antiguo compañero. El perdón se lo dejaba a los buenos, a los nobles como todos aquellos Gryffindors que luchaban por el bien común. A Draco le importaba una mierda aquello, solo tenía una única cosa por la que pelear y tenía nombre y apellido. Para él nada más era importante.

Y luchó. Se quedó en aquella batalla campal, viendo caer a compañeros, atacando a mortífagos, traicionando a Voldemort sin un ápice de arrepentimiento, peleó con rabia, empapando a cada hechizo con su furia, haciéndoles pagar por todo lo que había pasado. Lloró de impotencia mientras se dejaba el alma en aquel lugar, buscándola ciegamente. Esquivó maldiciones mientras corría entre los escombros, esperando encontrar una enmarañada cabellera castaña por algún lugar y, cuando finalmente lo hizo gritó su nombre. Y le dio igual que estuvieran en el Gran Comedor, en un pequeño receso en la lucha, le dio igual que todo el jodido colegio estuviera allí, junto a la de la Orden del Fénix y el cuerpo de aurores del Ministerio, que los heridos e incluso los muertos llenaran las mesas. No le importó nada ni nadie, solo ella. Ella que le miraba con los ojos turbios y preocupados, señales más que evidentes del infierno que había pasado, ella que, ante la atónita mirada de todos se lanzó a sus brazos sollozando mientras tocaba su rostro y su cuerpo en busca de heridas, temblando, tratando de tranquilizarse viendo que él estaba bien. Porque había vivido en un completo estado de angustia desde que pudo tocarlo por última vez.

Draco tragó saliva, inhalando aquel aroma a cerezas que se apreciaba bajo el olor del humo y el polvo que la cubrían y abrazó su cintura con tanta fuerza que ella se quejó. A ninguno parecía importarle haberse convertido en el centro de atención de aquel improvisado velatorio, no podían hablar, ni siquiera se miraban, solo se abrazaban como si encontraran en el otro el pilar que les hacía falta para no caer. Y, finalmente todos dejaron de mirar, porque cada uno tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, muertos a los que llorar, heridos a los que atender, porque, pese a que aquellos que les conocían no eran capaces de encajar la situación, aquel no era el momento de ser jueces o verdugos de ambos. Y así, junto a ella, tomándola de la mano, Draco Malfoy enfrentó con miedo, pero sobre todo con una buena dosis de valor, la última batalla, cuando el ejército de Voldemort traspasó las defensas de Hogwarts.

Con la misma valentía, más propia de ella que de él y una buena parte de _Que se vayan todos al infierno,_ enfrentó un mes después a toda la sociedad mágica cuando, gracias al testimonio inesperado de Theodore Nott, pudo comprobarse que había sido espía de la Orden por mandato del mismísimo Albus Dumbledore, de igual modo que lo había sido Severus Snape durante años.

Y Hermione, con aquel anillo que él le había regalado, colocado de nuevo en su dedo corazón, le esperó en el Atrio del Ministerio al terminar el juicio, orgullosa y nerviosa. Estaba sola, pero no podía pedir más a sus amigos que, finalmente, habían aceptado aquella aberrante relación, no en vano la querían y por encima de todo, estaba su felicidad. Como decía Harry; _no podemos dejar que el rencor y los prejuicios sigan rigiendo nuestra vida, no después del precio que hemos tenido que pagar para obtener esa libertad._

— Granger

Su voz era la de siempre, altiva y orgullosa, pero sus ojos la miraban ardientes, como si bebiera de su imagen y, en aquella ocasión, fue ella quien mandó al infierno a todos los que pasaban por allí, corresponsales del Profeta y Corazón de Bruja incluidos, y se lanzó a sus brazos buscando sus labios en un beso diferente a todos los que se habían dado antes. Un beso que hablaba de amor, sentimiento y ternura. Porque aún no había palabras, pero ambos lo sabían y solo aquello era importante. Tenían toda una vida por delante y, esta vez, no iban a esconderse.

Al día siguiente, mientras compraban en el Callejón Diagon todo lo necesario para el último curso, al que asistirían juntos, Hermione cogió una copia del Profeta y se lo mostró con una mueca de disgusto. En la portada, ocupando casi toda la plana, estaban ellos dos, besándose y mirándose a los ojos bajo un titular que rezaba: _¿Amor o estrategia? El más joven de los Malfoy se libra de la pena de Azkaban._

— Condenada Skeeter — gruñó.

Draco solo le quitó el diario de la mano y la beso haciéndole olvidar todo. Porque ellos lo sabían y los demás podían irse al infierno. Porque gracias a aquella suicida misión que le había sido impuesta, había cambiado su destino y algo le decía que este que había conseguido, era infinitamente mejor.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

_Bueno, aquí la despedida de Armonia Nectere Pasus, espero que os haya gustado y lo hayáis disfrutado, sin duda yo lo he hecho. _

_Hubiera adorado la idea de explayarme con este fic, podría haber ahondado en todos aquellos días, en aquel tiempo de separación… pero no es necesario porque ya lo sabemos y, al fin y al cabo solo era una pequeña historia._

_Gracias a todas por haberla leído,por haberla seguido, por vuestros reviews y por agregarme a favoritos ^^_

_Besos_

**_AJ_**

**_Nagini27:_**_ Mujer! Que te has saltado algo xD ahmmm a mi me da que no solo durmieron ;)_

**_Pamela Vega:_**_ Espero que te haya gustado también el final :)_

**_Manu Rocha:_**_ Mil gracias! Me alegra que me digas eso ^^ (Qué pregunta? O_O me he perdido! No sé qué pregunta, me la repites pleaseee?)_

**_Escarlata Ravenclaw:_**_ Muchas gracias ^^ Aquí está pues la continuación._

**_Gardeniel:_**_ Noo, este sí es el fin. Me alegra que te gustara!_

**_Mariapotter2002:_**_ Gracias guapa! Besos_

**_Tormenta oscura:_**_ Muchas gracias ^^ me alegra que te enganchara y te gustara la historia!_

**_Nurf:_**_ Ahhh no, ya veo que no lo pasaste por alto! Jajaja una historia corta… pues algo tenía que hacer ¿no? Al menos que se imagine uno el futuro ;) _

**_Yuuki Kuchiki:_**_ Gracias! ^^_

**_Cleoru Misumi:_**_ Muchas gracias! Por tus palabras y por agregarme a favoritos ^^_

**_Crazzy76:_**_ Espero que te gustara la lectura ;)_


End file.
